


A Beast And The Beauty

by OneDarkWish



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Bottom Levi, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, I don't hate him, M/M, Prince Eren, Seme Eren, Smut, Submissive Levi, Top Eren, Uke Levi, and a pervert, beast Eren, beauty Levi, dominant Eren, erwin smith is cocky, he just fit the role, later in the chapters though, not in that way, royal Eren, ungendered hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not a monster"<br/>"If you've seen and heard what I've done, you would regret that Sentence"<br/>"Well you havnt given me a reason to call you something so cruel so why should I listen to what others say?"<br/>".....because sometimes what others say is for the better...."<br/>"well.... im not others, am I"</p><p>beauty and the beast cross over with attack on titan, Eren being the beast and Levi being the beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Okay. You readers are probably thinking 'this is gonna be the same as beauty and the beast but with different -and more sexier- characters' and whoever thought that your right! But at the same time I feel as if your wrong. You see, this is practically the same plot line but with.... More twists.

Like how Eren is a 2meter Titan instead of a furry beast, or how Levi is a bit.... Okay, he is pretty much OC, -but who cares! He's still gonna have a bit of his personality- or how Erwin is the bad guy!

Oh gosh, I'm steering off topic here. Now in this story, not everyone has a happy ending. Well, that's how I want to picture it. You may cry, you may scream, you may even start to hate me, but this story is different and more dangerous then the movie.

But how about We talk less about the plot line and more about the characters.

Firstly Eren Jaeger; Eren wasn't always what he was today; can you believe that. He was once Royal, stunning, a sight to sore eyes and absolutely delicious. He was the prince. Ladies threw themselves at him from right to left. But with silky brown hair, big ocean eyes, amazingly tanned skin and a future King; who could blame them?

But he never accepted them, only politely rejecting them to mourn and wonder what they did wrong. But the truth was It wasn't actually their fault, it was more like.... His fault for liking his own gender more. He had always favoured boys over girls. 

When growing up, his life was as perfect as it could be, but that all changed when hi— wait wait wait! I'm sorry but if I continue I'm gonna end up ruining all the surprises and heart break! And I really don't want that.

So Let's just move on to the next character

Levi Ackerman; now his life was shit when growing up. Being bullied for being a male with a slightly feminine figure can do really bad things to you. He'd never once had a human friend in his life. The only people he had close was his mother Kuchel and uncle Kenny. You see I said human friend because well.... He did have a friend but they weren't human. His horse; Rivalle, was his bestest friend, a black stallion which he'd found injured when younger, so he took him in and rivalle had never left his side since. 

Well there was— actually no no no, I was gonna say Erwin smith but Levi actually hates his guts. Why you ask? Well Erwin wants to marry Levi. You see Levi's bloodline is the Ackerman bloodline, one of the strongest bloodlines out there. Their family consisting of some of the strongest warriors known.

Okay I'm steering off topic again, but yeh, let's just say Erwin's a little flirt and Levi has to tolerate all the shit that dude says.

Actually, how about I talk to you about Erwin Smith.

In this story he's an ignorant asshole, bragging about everything he does which is always supposedly great. He's probably done the deed with every teenager in that village except for one certain Raven. For months now Erwin's been trying to get dat booty but has been rejected each time. He even went as far as trying to propose, saying they were meant to be. He was once again rejected.

Okay I'm just gonna stop here! I am actually not the mistress, I am simply one of her servants. I've already told you too much and if SHE finds out I've been telling you readers about this then off with my head it shall be! I am not even allowed to be telling you this... but I just wanted to warn you all that this story.... It isn't the same as the book, no, it's much much worse.

SHE is coming! Good luck reader and please do not hate the mistress for what goes on in this story! Good luck.... You'll need it.


	2. Chapter 1

Levi had many things he wanted to get checked off his 'today to do list'. Like feeding the animals, going to buy some more seed to plant, probably even getting a book or two to read. But being roughly slammed against a wall wasn't on his to do list. Nor were the perverted words whispered into his ear which were something he had never wanted to hear. But it seemed like fate hated him.

Because right now his front was pushed against a brick wall and disturbing words were currently being whispered in his ear. And who had pressed him up against the wall you ask? Well no other then the arrogant asshole who he calls Eyebrows but others call Erwin Smith.

"Come on Levi~ give yourself into me already~ I'll be sure to look after that body of your's" that deep voice whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down Levi's spine, though not from pleasure but from from utter disgust. Levi Swore he was the only sane teenager in that damn village -and the only fucking teenage virgin-. 

And looking after his body? What did this douche think he was, a sleazy prostitute? Hell to the fuck no. He wasn't going to give himself to this asshole, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Lifting his leg slowly, he shifted to the left a bit and swinging his leg up from behind and. Hah, Bingo.

Levi turned and smirked in victory. Taking a step and walking over the sobbing body on the ground to who was currently hovering their hand above their own genitals. They reached out to him with their free hand but he swiftly kicked it away, turned and strived back through the village with a smile on his face, but that all disappeared when he walked through the main part of the village. 

The village wasn't that big and popular, but it was home. A valley of trees surrounding the building, farmland beyond the trees, animals and children running through the grounds of said village. Adults smiling and saying hello to passing villages, and the teenagers laughing together. Okay now the last two were lies but he could dream. The older men staggered around, laughing and slurring their words. The woman shouting at their children and sometimes others. Sometimes both being violent.

And the teenagers. Secretly making out behind buildings, flirting and fighting with each other, some turning to stare as Levi walked threw the village. He couldn't blame them, not everyday you hear about someone rejecting the 'sex God' of the village. Especially still saying No after six months, but the joker was a stubborn man.

Levi quickened his pace as he saw some girls turn and sneer viciously at him. Meaning the bitchy girls who thought they were all 'that'. To which consisted of; Petra Raul, Nanaba and Hitch-didn't-bother-to-learn-her-last-name. Petra once had a crush on him, but that was long gone as he turned her down in public when she asked him, smiling proudly when she thought he'd say yes. 

Walking through the slightly tall grass, he could make out his house in the distance. Of course it was out of The village, his family were the outcasts, well his uncle wasn't. His uncle was a doctor, the only one in the village and a hell of a good one. That's how he, his mother and uncle were able to pay and keep the land they owned. His mother was a Liberian and often brought books home for her son to read. She was a beautiful woman, nearly an exact replica of Levi but as a woman. 

She always had a smile on her face, laughing when someone told a joke even if it wasn't funny. Still forcing Levi to listen to her stories as he fell asleep, kissing his forehead and whispering goodnight when she thought the boy was asleep. She was special that way and he loved her for it, she never had to raise her voice at him and hugged him and whispered soothing words wen he cried. He loved both of them.

Levi blinked as he came face of face.... Well more like face to wood with a door. Turning to stare back, he saw he was already at his house and had gotten lost in his thoughts. How did he open the gate without paying attention? He looked back and saw the gate wide open and and chained. Okay, he definitely didn't do that. 

Looking to his left, his unasked question was answered. His horse Rivalle was all strapped up and a carriage attached to him. Said horse was currently staring at him and neighing. Levi furrowed his eyes brows and walked inside the house.

"Levi? Is that you" an angelic voice asked. Walking into the kitchen he saw the owner of the voice. His mother was at the stove, an orange and blue apron tied around her waist. She was currently grating cheese Into a small tart looking pastry, which looked strangely like some cuisines. Kenny suddenly walked in and kissed kuchels cheek then walked to Levi and ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo, I'm gonna be taking Riva for the weekend" if you were wondering who Riva was, its rivalle but Kenny calls him by his nickname. Levi gave him an affirmative nod and turned back to his mother, drooling as He saw her take out a first batch of cuisines out of the oven. Kenny chuckled, said his goodbyes and walked out the door. 

Levi already knew he was going to leave, He heard Kenny when he was talking on the phone. He needed to go to the village over because there was a disease to which they wanted him To check out. Running and pressing his face against the window, he waved as he saw Kenny and his horse ride off and only sat back down when he could not see them anymore.

Later that night, Levi was awoken by a tapping on his window. Yawning and stretching, he padded over to the window with tired eyes. Sliding it open, he came face to face with bushy eyebrows.

"The fuck do you want?" Levi growled, already pissed off from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"That's no way to talk to your husband is it?" That cocky shit, Levi thought. Thinking he can take and claim whatever he wants, well guess what asshole, get your head out of your ass because life isn't a Fairy Tale.

"Erwin I'm trying to get some sleep! Get your ass home and leave me alone!!" Levi growled, knuckles turning white as he clenched them. He had had it with that blond over grown freak.

"Hun calm down, I've only come to give a kiss to my beloved" a groan of pain was heard as Levi promptly slammed the window shut on Erwin's hand. Probably bruising it but Levi didn't really care what happened to Erwin anyway, so it was a win win for him.

Climbing back into bed, Levi shook his head and wondered how he and his family had even survived this long with a village of idiots. All of them cherishing a man with an over grown ego, his family had been there for them and what do they do? Treat them like garbage. They were the Ackermans, having some of the fiercest warriors ever known, that strength being passed down for generations and no one ever recognised them for it. He was sick of it.

'That's it, I'm not fighting for this village, I've had enough of them' Levi thought as he allowed sleep to overtake him and dreams to wash over. But tonight was a dreamless night. He felt as though something was going to happen soon, something big. And it didn't feel all that welcoming.


	3. Chapter 2

Levi was once again awoken by the sound of banging on his window -he was surprised it wasn't broken yet-. He growled as he forced himself to open his eyes for the 2nd time that nigh—oh it was day time already. Walking to the window (not caring if it was a murderer, and if it was well then they came to the wrong house) and he nearly ripped the curtains off the hanger for how hard he'd shed them apart. His anger quickly dispersed as his eyes met onyx black ones. His horse had been 'lightly' banging its head against his window. Sighing with relief ((when finding out if wasn't a murderer)) he opened the window.

"Hey rivaille" he placed his hand on said horses forehead and looked around trying to find his uncle. His eyebrows furrowed upwards as he couldn't see Kenny and looked back to his horse, his eyes widen slightly. 3 claw Marks ran over the saddle on top of the horse, most of the straps shredded, fortunately the horse seem to had gotten out without a scratch. Rivaille's eyes were wide with panic and fear, it's large body trembling slightly.

Levi's breath quickened and he fled the room, running to his mothers room only to see that she had already left. He growled slightly and kicked the wall, sending a small wave of pain up his leg. He cursed under his breath and ran back to his room. 

He threw his night clothes off in a hurry and threw warmer clothing on. He was going to find his uncle, even if it was the last thing he did.

Running out of the room, he quickly made his way to the door, well was going to but he bumped into a warm body on the way. He sighed with relief as he thought his uncle was safe. He took a step back to give his uncle a smile to which quickly turned into a frown. 

His mother, had not, in fact left.  
This was gonna take some explaining.

___——___——__——__——__——__——__

"So, you're telling me, that you've made a friend, an actual human friend, and you are going to be staying at their house for a couple of days?" Well when she said it like that it was hard to believe.

Yes, he lied to his mother but he didn't want her worrying too much. And she probably -definitely- wouldn't have allowed him to go if she knew the truth. He wasn't having that. So he gave a nod in agreement and his mother seemed to be having an inner battle with herself. 

After a couple of seconds passed, she hummed in approval and gave a nod. Before she could talk Levi had thrown himself at her into a hug. Why wasn't she curious about who this person was?

"Thanks mom, it means a lot to me, I'm so excited" he lied through his teeth, he lied to his mother, who was he, he had never done that before and really, he didn't want to do it ever again. The guilt built itself in his stomach and he smiled reassuringly. 

Standing up, they both walked to the door, Levi holding a bag which had 'clothes' in it. Opening the front door, he hesitated for a second and turned to his mother, he pulled her into another hug and diging his face into her shoulder. Just in case he never got to see her again.

"Wow, calm down there little man, it's not like this will be the last time you'll ever see me" she laughed so freely like she didn't know the situation and what kind of outcomes it had. To which they were quite bad. She didn't know he would probably not return. She didn't know he could get badly injured. She didn't know that she might never see his uncle nor himself. She didn't know he might die today. 

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. 'Goodbye...for how long? I have no clue' he thought as he turned and started making his way down the steps. Rivaille already ready and strapped up....when had this happened. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped In Front of his horse. He turned back to look at his mother and saw her smirking knowingly.

"Bring back Your uncle safely and don't you go and not return to me? You hear me! Oh and don't try lying to me again, a mother always knows" and with that she closed the door, leaving Levi standing there frozen and mouth ajar. How did she...!?

He stumbled forwards as Rivaille knocked him from behind. So when regaining his footing, he sent a nasty glare to his horse to which seemed to be laughing at him as it gave a few mocking snorts. He growled and swung himself up onto the horse with ease, practice making it easier. Levi stroked Rivaille's neck to his mane as the horse put the pieces together and gave a small cowering neigh. 

"Come on boy, lets go save that old hag, someone's got to, I'm here boy, grow a pair of balls and get on with it, or are you not manly enough?" He teased with a smirk, he knew he hit a spot when the horse gave an offended huff. He was expecting that. But what he wasn't expecting was for his horse to start galloping straight away. He would've been flung off if it wasn't for his tight grip on the straps. 

And For the first time in a while; he laughed. His voice echoing slightly as they passed through the first set of tree's, the smell of pine instantly hitting him. Still laughing, he breathed in with a sigh as his face brightened and he smiled largely. He really loved the forest, not only because of its beauty but because of the peacefulness, he could go in here and scream his problems; no one would judge him. He would shout his secrets to get them off his back. It was a pleasantly amazing place. He Could be free in here.

His laugh soon dissipated and his smile turned into a frown. He hadn't actually wandered that far and really, from what it looked like, he was lucky he hadn't. The bright large trees from before had now turned into rotting dead ones. The several animal had seemed to disappear out of him air. Dead leaves and grass scattered the ground and he Could hear howls in the distance. 

This place was dangerous. Why was someone like himself going in here. Why had his uncle gone through here. He wanted to pull back and tell Rivaille to go around the forest but from the fierce look -with a hint of fear- in its eyes, he knew that it was in here to which his uncle had gotten attack. But what attacked him? It seemed to be nothing living in this part of the woods, so what could have attack his uncle that ended up with his horse -which was nearly double his size- shaking with horror. Well whatever it was, he would probably find out later. 

__——__——__——__——__——__——__ 

It had been hours already and they were still in the middle of no where. Everything around them still dead and decaying, they had also come upon a couple of skeletons littering the ground, he couldn't seem to make out what but the bones were too large to be something as small as a bunny. 

While lost in though, he didn't notice red eyes following their every move; Rivaille did. Levi lurched forward as he was nearly thrown off when his horse picked up its speed and shot through the trees. Jumping and ducking branches which stuck out. He let out a not so manly Yelp and he wrapped his arms around Rivaille's neck so he wouldn't fly off.

"R-Rivaille! What are you doing!?" he managed out between frightened breaths. While his mind was calm, his body betrayed his thought of mind and was shaking in the fear of falling. His horse for the first time completely ignored him and actually, if possible, ran even faster.

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought his horse had gone insane, that it'd actually done this to his uncle and left him out here to die. But then again, that wouldn't explain the large scratch marks on its saddle. He shook his head and thrusted that thought to the side, right now he needed to calm down Rivaille. 

He was about to scream at his horse, but was rudely interrupted by howling. He growled at that but then froze. His mind now going into panic as one word run through his mind. Wolves. And if he could talk, he would've muttered the words 'way too close for my liking....'. Once again the howls rang through the dead of the....wait it was night?! His eyes widen in shock as he looked up at the full moon, it being the only light source. B-but it had been around mid day when he had left! His mind was NOT on it today.

He muttered curses under his breath as a handful of rain drops hit his face. To make this already dark (hehe, get it? DARK! Okay, right, sorry, now is not the time to be making dumb puns) situation worse, it had to start raining. He took a chance and glanced back, he wish he hadn't as his eyes widened. There had to be Atleast 5 wolves following them, their red eyes glowing as they seemed to be getting closer and closer. 

He panicked and shouted at his horse to moved faster, fear running through his veins as his heart pumped furiously in his chest. He was not going to die today. 

He gasped as his horse nearly kicked him off as it kicked its hind legs up. Levi looked back as he heard a whine of pain and saw one of the wolves on the ground. He didn't have time to dwell on it as his horse went back to full speed. It neighed worryingly as if asking if he was alright. He tightened his hold and hid his face in Rivaille's black mane. Body trembling from fear and the cold as his soaking wet clothes clung to his small form. 

"M'okay boy, don't worry about me" he managed to mutter out and he shivered, breaths coming out in pants. The situation they were stuck in wasn't really a good one. He was freezing, wolves were chasing them and it was getting harder and harder to see as more trees appeared and started to block the already little moonlight guiding them through the woods.

He heard his horse neigh in pain and looked back, only to see one of the wolves latched itself onto Rivaille's back side. Levi growled protectively and turned himself 180 degrees. He lifted his leg as the wolf went to jump at him and kicked his leg forwards. A loud sickening crack was heard as his heeled boot made contact with the beasts head, said wolf whimpered as it let go and fell to the ground. The other wolves growling angrily. When had more wolves appeared? Oh this was bad. So very very bad. There had to now be Atleast 7, not including the ones that were injured and on the ground.

He turned himself back around just as his horse stopped. He flew forwards off of Rivaille and smashed into what seemed to be metals bars. He groaned in pain as he saw Rivaille look at him with fear filled eyes as the wolves got closer. He shoo'ed Rivaille off with small hand motion.

"Go....tell Ma I'm sorry" and with that his horse ran off, still glancing back at him worriedly. He'd really miss Rivaille. He'd also miss his mother. He'd miss his uncle who seemed to have vanish. He wouldn't miss that asshole Erwin though, at least Levi wouldn't have to see those bushy eyebrows again. He kept his eyes on Rivaille till the black horse couldn't be seen anymore.

His mind went blank as he looked at the wolves who seemed more interested in him then the horse who was already long gone. They growled as a wolf bigger than the rest, fur a cold Grey, stepped forwards and bared its teeth at me. Levi scurried backwards as the metal gate moved open only to stop as the lock restrained it. Wait..metal gate? 

He glanced back and his eyes widened considerably as he peaked through the gap of the gates. There, a large old castle stood, still in one piece but dark and brooding and exactly like himself. Wait what? He wasn't that bad. Right? Wait! No time to think about that! 

Levi quickly stood up and jumped through the open gap in between the two gates. He slid in quite easily, the lock only allowing a small space between both gates. He sighed with relief but knew that some of the wolves could fit through there. But when glancing at said animals, he saw then cowering back in fear and running off into the woods whimpering. 

What...?

He looked back at the castle and furrowed his eyebrows. Were they...scared of this place?

Levi stood up and dusted himself off. A breezes hit him like a carriage. 'Oh fuck, I'm freezing my ass off out here' he though as he made his way to the castle. The door was open slightly and he slid in. It slammed closed behind him and he jumped with a high pitched Yelp. Levi laughed at himself for being an idiot and shook his head. Well it was an abandoned castle, what did he expect.

He froze as the word abandoned rang through his head. It didn't seem that way. He glanced around. Chandeliers hang from the roof but were not alight, the same couldn't be said about the torches decorating the walls. The flames still burning brightly and it was surprisingly warm in here. Too warm for it too be abandoned. He shivered as he picked at the cold clothes which clung to his skin.

Levi wandered around before coming into a big room, seeming a lounge. A large fireplace was crackling as the the wood burnt. 'Well that explains why it's warm in here, but it doesn't explain who lit it' he gulped and looked around. Well whoever lived here...wouldn't mind if he sat by the fire...right? 

He shrugged off his coat as he made his way to the fire place and sat in a large chair. It was larger then double his size. Who even needed a chair that big. He shrugged and hummed, the fire already working its magic. His eyes closed as he appreciated the welcoming warmth after hours of freezing. He quickly opened his eyes as a warm blanket was laid over him. He looked around quickly and saw no one. 

He furrowed his eyebrows but muttered a small 'thanks' as he pulled on the blanket so it was also covering the bottom half of his face. He closed his eyes and after 10 minutes the peaceful silence was broken.

"He's adorable~! He seems so fragile and tiny~!" A high pitched voice squealed. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't opened his eyes.

"Hanji! Be quiet! You're going to wake him up AND alert the master!" A feminine voice growled.

A smaller stuttering voice backed her up "she's right miss Hanji, it's bad enough that we allowed that other man in here, now he's in the dungeons" 

That annoying loud voice came back "but Eren wouldn't do that to this adorable little munchkin! Look at him! He's a beauty!!" And then freezing hands grabbed his warm cheeks. His eyes opened with a Yelp and he stared at the person before him. 

They were transparent and staring at him with wide eyes and a large smile. So he did the only thing most people would do in that kind of situation: he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a question, if I got a YouTube channel would any of you follow me?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Beast Is Brought Into Story In A.... Sexual Way ;3 You all can thank me later

 

  A pale hand clamped over Levi’s mouth, muffling his (totally not girly) screams, these hands were rougher but warmer -and cleaner- than the ones that had been squeezing his cheeks before. Once Levi got the idea that his screaming would do nothing but cause more trouble for him he ceased his yelling. Instead, a dark glare was thrown at the one covering his mouth, to which he found out was the raven female from before. 

She was sporting a pretty intimidating glare at him as well, both of them had a stare down, neither of them willing to back down even when their eyes started to sting and tears pricked their vision. For what seemed like hours to which was only minutes, the female looked to the side with an approving smile of her face -it creeped the fuck out of Levi but he was also curious of why she looked like she found the perfect chew toy for her dog. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared and she was back to looking around emotionless, her black eyes looking anywhere but him. 

He didn't question it and turned back to the Person in front of himself. He leaned back as they leaned forwards, far too close for his liking, he could practically feel their breath against his cheek, well would if they were actually breathing…. Wait what. “Hi! I'm Hanji! It seems you just met Mikasa! She may always look like she has a stick up her ass but she's just been through a lot! Oh and our coconut friend is Armin!” A huff of laughter escaped Levi’s lips as Mikasa growled in offence, crossing her arms and aiming a glare to everything around her. 

Levi heard someone snort and looked forward to the sound. In the corner of the room was a guy with blonde hair ending under his chin, his large blue eyes crinkling slightly as he tried to hide the laughter threatening to burst out, that must be the Arming dude Hanji had mentioned. As if feeling someone was watching him, the blonde turned and made eye contact with Levi, who just stared back with a slight glint in his eyes. The blonde- _Armin_ only smiled softly at him which made Levi blink, thinking he’d act like the female raven did but was proven wrong. The blonde had to be his height or at least a few centimeters taller than himself. He growled. Another person taller than him. Armin only grinned at him as if knowing something Levi didn't and it pissed him off. 

He narrowed his eyes and sat up more, only to be pushed back down by the crazy person who was seemed to be known as Hanji. “No! You have to stay here!” Levi frowned in response, they couldn’t keep him here forever, right? Well he didn't wanna see if they could. “I need to go! My uncle is out here somewhere and I need to find him” Levi got no answer and he looked at the three around him, they were sparing glances at each other as if they were actually talking to the other, it confused the fuck out of Levi but also agitated him.   

"What the fuck is happening?!" Levi all but growled, his patience hanging onto a loose thread. They all turned to stare at him blankly, as if forgetting he was there, that wasn't helping with Levi's current mood. Hanji smiled at him with slightly darker eyes, a low chuckle came from them and Levi forced himself not to shiver at the dark sound.

"Follow me" Hanji glanced at the other to and gave them a nod, they disappeared and Levi sat there gaping, mouth ajar and eyes blown wide. The brunette only crackled at his reaction and grabbed his hand, pulling -more like dragging him- to a flight of stairs, instead of going up said steps they went down. Oh how Levi wished they had went up, where more torches hung and brightened up the walk way, but no, they had to go down where there were no signs of light and Levi felt as if he was gonna miss a step and fall all the way down to the bottom.

Levi blinked as his vision started to adjust to the sudden darkness and he was able to make the slight form of Hanji in front of himself, their grip still tight around Levi's wrist. He frowned. Where were they taking him. Was he going to die, of course he was. They all looked like psycho's -except for the blonde but Levi has been told to not judge a book by its cover.

He kept his mouth shut and soon enough they had made it to the bottom, Levi ignored the slight ache in his heels and the feeling in his gut, as if warning him that something was going to happen. Hanji clicked her fingers and torches that Levi didnt notice because of the darkness started to light themselves as they laid against the wall. They hadn't stopped walking and Levi had to quicken his pace unless he wanted to lose her. 

They stopped in front of a row of bars and Levi peaked in from behind her. He saw a bump in the blankets and raised an eyebrow. 'they wanted to show me something? well they could've said'. The bump groaned and sat up, the blanket slipped off them showing a familiar face. Levi gasped as the man turned to both of them, letting out a surprised sound of his own. When Hanji unlocked the door Levi had already made his way to the man before they could even say a word.

"Uncle Kenny" Levi murmured and instead of hugging his lost Uncle, he whacked him on the back on the head and growled him for ending up in this mess. Kenny only laughed and pulled Levi into a hug as he stood up. 

"I missed you too you little shit" Even though Levi didnt admit it, he was worried for his uncle no matter that he was said to be an asshole who cared for no one. They were just rumors, none of them were real, he was actually pretty caring if he said so himself and he did have emotions to the ones that teased him. He just didn't want others to see that vulnerable side of him. He hid his face in his uncles chest and hugged back.

"Come on, lets get you out of here and get back ho-" before Levi could finish his sentence Hanji quickly interrupted him.

"N-No! You cant leave! Please, we _need_ you!" Levi frowned confused and turned his head to them, a questioning look on his face but a huge thump was heard from upstairs and they all froze.

Kenny paled slightly while his grip on Levi tightened considerably, but he let go just as quickly when he heard Levi let out a pained grunt. Levi huffed and straightened his clothes out then turned to Hanji, they were staring at them with wide eyes as a growled pierced the silence and a spark shot through Levi as he shivered, not being able to stop himself he let out a whimper at the sound and covered his mouth with wide eyes. Hanji and Kenny stared at him as the growling stopped, Levi was about to let out a sigh of relief before a gruff voice once again echoed off the quiet walls of the hallways and damp cells.

" _Where Is He_ " Levi thought they were talking about Kenny for a second before Hanji ran in and quickly grabbed his arm. Iris's blown white till you could only see a thing line of brown.

"We have to get you out of here _quickly_ " Levi was confused but was shoved onto the bed when loud steps where heard making their way down the stairs, Hanji was twitching slightly and her breathing quickened "I-its too late, we have to hide him" 

The force of the steps were getting heavier and faster, Levi feared they were to break soon but from what it looked like that wasn't the problem here. Hanji also shoved Kenny on the bed and told Levi to press himself against the back of his uncle, saying they couldn't get out of the cell as the heavy footsteps were now making their way down the halls and the familiar voice reached his hears, a pleading tone laced to them but whatever was walking to the cell refused to even listen to them. Armin's and Mikasa's shouts were falling on deaf ears.

Levi pressed himself up against Kenny's back quickly and curled into himself quickly just as Hanji let out a startled yelp, Levi didnt know what happened but from the banging on the bars he guessed they were slammed up against them. He refrained himself from letting a growl of his own out, feeling oddly protective of the people he had just met.

" _Where is he Hanji_ " The heavy voice echoed, when getting no reply he heard Hanji grunt again. " _Tell me or else_ " the unfinished threat was laying in the air and Hanji tried making up an excuse, only to let out a pained whine. 

The voice growled again, this time much lower, deadlier and... delicious, it sent an odd spark of arousal through him and he once again let out a pathetic keen. He just fucking _keened_. What was happening to him. 

Everything was silent and he felt the muscles in his uncles back starting to tense as the cell door slammed open. All Levi heard was the heavy breaths of something before Kenny was tossed to the side like a weightless doll, landing on the ground with a pained groan.

Because of the sudden disappearance of the body he had been leaning on, Levi had fallen forwards and currently had his face smothered in the blanket while his ass stuck up in the air. Levi was frozen and he couldn't move, whatever it was was standing right in front of him. He heard the breathing grow more ragged and scattered back, pressing himself against the wall as he stared at the creature standing before him.

He gulped and his eyes widened. It had to be at least _2 fucking feet_. And its jaws. Holy shit, it didnt even have cheeks! Its large teeth could easily be seen as it seemed that the skin that was suppose to be there wasn't anymore. Its green eyes watched him carefully, white cloth covered his chest while ending at his shoulder. And those _Biceps_. Levi was sure he was drooling. Wait no, he shouldn't be drooling. 

Levi shook his head and stared right back at the beast. Its breathing was heavy as it stared at him with glazed eyes. It kneeled in front of him and held a hand out, Levi thought it was trying to be friendly before it grabbed his leg and tugged him forward. He let out a surprised yelp as he lay flat against the bed. He blinked before the creature towered over his smaller form. Its hand trailed up his thighs and to his hips, slipping under to squeeze his- _Oh hello no_. 

Levi struggled frantically but the creature refused to give in, Hanji was quick to move and called out 'Eren' before moving forward and tried to pull off the beast known as _Eren_. Said creature only shoved Hanji to the ground while a slight nudge of its shoulder before continuing its feeling. Levi bit his lip to stop a pleasured moan from coming out but damn did it feel good to be handled like this. It felt different from Erwin, it felt right. But he didn't want this -well not right now at least-.

"Eren" he murmured, it was the creatures name right? His voice croaked slightly and the hands on his rear stopped moving. The creature above him blinked and its eyes widened, it jumped back with a surprised grunt and muffled out apologies quickly and cursed every so often. 

Levi only sat up and forgave the beast. Everything was silent before it glared at everyone. 

"Now will someone explain to me what the fuck is happening?!"

____________________________________________________________

After the explaining Eren was furious, first they welcomed a older man in here so he banished him into the dungeons, and then the older mans nephew comes seeking for said man and his servants also allow him in -though he was quite a looker. Eren growled angrily and stood up. Hanji scrambled back away from him, Mikasa stared at him blankly but one could see her body tensed as if ready to defend herself from an attack and Armin flinched. He glared at the two outsiders sitting before him.

"One _stays_ , One _goes_ " He really was a selfish man because he knew the younger raven would make sure he was the one that stayed and really that was the reason Eren had actually proclaimed the deal.  Yes, He really was an asshole but he really wanted the younger raven to be the one to help him, he only had a few weeks left till..... He shook his head and looked around. The younger raven was shouting at his Uncle, saying he should be the one that stays. After a while it was to be said The younger one had to stay. 

Before the Uncle left, he hugged the nephew tightly while promising to be back for him and the nephew trembled slightly. Guilt spread through Eren and he growled to himself, he would never be able to make this man fall for him, let alone kiss him. He was about to allow the younger raven to leave but the Uncle had already left and the raven was staring at him. Eren refrained himself from coo'ing as he saw those beautiful eyes.

"Show him to one of the guest rooms, Oh and....." Eren trailed off while staring at the beauty in front of him who just stared back challenging. After a while Eren let out a warning grunt and the beauty flinched and turned to the side.

"Levi.... Levi Ackerman" Eren nearly purred right there but stopped himself, what a beautiful name, suited for such a gorgeous Human.

"well _Levi Ackerman_ " Eren grinned pleased as he saw Levi shiver "the only rules you shall have to obey Is at every day at 7pm, you shall come down and have dinner with me, and never leave you room without one of my servants with you and never. ever. go to the west wing or else, now goodnight" Eren turned without another room and made his way upstairs.

His expression stoic and held dominance, his eyes narrowed and stance tensed slightly as if waiting for something to attack him although nothing ever did. Nothing dared to try and attack the beast which practically towered over everyone. Not like he had always been like that, but that story was for another time.

He got changed into something cleaner, luckily he had clothes that could actually fit him. When he took his shirt off he looked at his chest, it seemed as if the skin had been forced to stretch itself across his muscular bodies and left scars.

Eren sighs and slid into bed, he closed his eyes and promised to himself that tomorrow would be the day he would try and talk to the raven. With that as his last and final though for the night, he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax while sleep over took him.

_________________________________________________________

Levi was shown to one of the Guest rooms by a small blonde girl who had introduced herself as Christa, she seemed pretty nice.

He stretched and looked around at the room he was to sleep in tonight and frowned. Why was his uncle sent to the clod damp dungeons when he had arrived and then Levi gets sent to a huge Bedroom practically the size of his _god damn house_.

The walls were painted a pale blue and a King sized bed was pressed against the wall in the middle of the room, the carpet felt like silk under his bare feet and his shoes dangled in his grip, he had been asked to take them off so he didnt track mud around, not like he wouldn't clean it later.

Lucky for Levi, He had deemed the room clean enough to sleep in and saw some night clothes he could sleep in on the bed. They were slightly baggy on him but that was fine, he didnt like sleeping in tight clothes anyway. He laid his own clothes in a basket that sat next to a drawer.

He slid under the covers and practically moaned as warmth spread through him. The heat was perfect on his cold figure and the Blankets were _thick_. His head sunk slightly into the feather filled pillow and _holy shit was this a water bed?!_ His unasked question was answered as he started to bounce himself slightly and he could hear the water moving around.

He groaned. He felt like fucking _Royalty_ and it was amazing. His dream was never this big but fuck it'd suck if this was actually a dream. He blinked tiredly and yawned, well if it was a dream then it was probably the best he'd ever had.

Levi's eyes drooped slightly as he struggled to keep them open, as a quick glance his eyes traveled the room again and he saw people surrounding him, their voices talking in hushed tones. saying weird things like ' _Is he the one_ ' ' _Will he break the curse_?' ' _What if he tries to leave_ ' ' _then we will drag his ass back_ ' a slap was heard at that comment and Levi let out a little laugh. 

Everything was silent again and just before sleep over took him he heard someone whisper ' _hes cute.... I hope he is the one, because the master deserves to be happy...'_  Levi fell asleep before he could hair anymore, and once again he had a dreamless night but this time he had a smile upon his lips as he cuddled deeper under the warm blanket, humming contently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt update! My device broke and I lost EVERYTHING! My planning, My nearly finished chapter, and as you can see i got so mad I left this story and I apologize, I dont know when the next update is gonna be but I apologize dearly for the wait, but here you go my lovlies


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake up sleeping beauty~" A High tone voice crackled. That voice was oddly familiar. Opening his eyes, Levi saw light brown eyes staring right back his and being way too close. He could also see the grime covering the pair of glasses and cringed, pushing the face away.

"UGH! Do you even clean your glasses Hanji?! They're filthy!" Levi frowned as they only laughed, a cheeky smile plastered on their face as choking sounds came from their mouth. They laid a hand against his shoulder and he tried his best not to gag.

"Washing my glasses?! Who does that!" They snorted and started laughing again, which ended up making them lose focus on their form and they turned to a slight mist as they fell through Levi, Who shivered from the cold feeling it gave him.

"S-sorry about that!" They hummed as they reappeared again, straightening the crooked glasses while giving him a goofy smile. Levi huffed and crossed his arms, looking around curiously.

"So.... what do you guys even do here?" He murmured curiously, did they even do anything? Well if they didn't that'd be boring.

"Oh well we clean up for the master, feed him, do what we were given to do.... Oh! I sometimes also read at the library!" Hanji smiled while Levi's eyes brightened somewhat. Would he be allowed out of this room to read?! Oh he hoped so, they kept him prisoner here so they might as well allow him to read in the library.

"Um, if it isn't a problem am I allowed to go to the Library?" Levi questioned and leaned forwards, hoping they would say yes. Hanji only tilted their head and smiled excitedly.

"You read?! Oh that's perfect, Eren sure got lucky with you!" Hanji burst out laughing while grabbing Levi's wrist and dragging him out of the room, slamming the door behind Them when Levi walked through. Levi raised an eyebrow but didn't question their odd tactics. Why was Eren lucky to have him here? He was about to question what they said but suddenly they turned around to grin at him.

"You're going to love our library" Levi frowned, confusion written over his face but also a hint of curiosity. Wasn't most the same? The very few at the villages were practically identical, small but comfortable and felt like home. Would this be any different?

"I thought most would be the same, they're practically the same at my village" Hanji Turned to him and gasped with wide eyes

"Wait really?! Oh so if it is the same as ours -which I doubt- then I guess you wont be surprised -which once again I doubt" Levi let a confused 'Huh?' out but it seemed Hanji had now blocked his talking out, only focusing on the destination they were heading to. He didn't mind it as much as it should have though, it gave him time to think about everything that has happened lately.

_________________________________________________

"ARMIN~ YOU GOT A VISITOR" Levi winced as Hanji practically screamed into his ear, Tugging -more like dragging- him into a much much much larger space then anything he has ever been in before. Bookshelf's stood everywhere, filled to the brim with many different shaped, colored and sized books. 

Levi gasped slightly at the amount of books there were, he couldn't believe a library could even fit this many. And the smell. He absolutely adored the smell of books, they had their own smell and usually it depended on if they were new or old. Old books usually had this weird but still nice smell, while newer ones smelt fresh like pine.

Levi smiled slightly at the many books, excitement filling his being and fingers itching to explore this place. A door opened and Levi turned to see the familiar blonde from before exit a room by the doors he hadn't noticed before -He was guessing that that was the office-. A pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and a fairly large book gripped tightly in his hand. He smiled at Levi who gave him a nod in welcoming.

"Well we have many books, there is a ladder in every aisle if you wanna check the books that are higher" Armin sat at one of the tables and opened his book, continuing reading. Levi turned back to Hanji, only to find her already holding a book and making her way to Armin to sit next to him.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked through the aisles, eyes wide in amazement at all the books, there had to be 500 of them at the minimum. He ran his fingers over the sole of many of them, murmuring the titles under his breath. He plucked some books that looked interesting, some of them being grabbed from higher on the shelves which he used the ladder to get.

After picking around 7 all together he made his way back to the other two. They glanced up from their books to look at him, smiling at the books in his hands. He could barely look over the thick piles of books. Hanji threw their head back and laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! You sure you got enough books?! Try not to trip over anything since you cant see where you're going" This caused Armin to let out a small laugh of his own, but quickly stopped when Levi put his books down to glare at them. Hanji didn't stop though so Levi grabbed the book on the top of the pile to whack their head with it, not enough to badly hurt her though. Only hard enough for them to stop laughing and send him a playful glare of their own.

"Tch, dont make fun of my height four eyes" Hanji pouted at the name but went back to their reading when Armin told them to be more quiet. That didn't stop Hanji from grumbling under their breath though.

Levi sat down and picked the closest book to him. Raising an eyebrow at the cover which showed a tree with a boy staring up at the branch.

"To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee.... sounds pretty good" Levi started to read and subconsciously let out a genuine smile. Hanji and Armin glanced at him then to each other, smiles adoring their own faces and mouthing 'He is perfect'. They hid their grins when Levi glanced up, but both of them knowing he was the one who was to save them.

_____________________________________________

Eren let out a frustrated groan and tried to button up his blue and gold blazer. He swore the longer he stayed like this, the bigger he became. Yes, that was it. So he blamed his growth for not being able to button all of them up, so he left them undone.

He looked in the mirror and ran his finger over the teeth showing. He gave a pretty bad first impression, groping the man he was trying to get to fall in love with himself. Gosh he hadn't even know what came over him, but when he heard that whimper he'd lost it. Like the beast inside was hungry in a lustful way, took over him.

Turnings around, he made his way downstairs to the dining room. Levi must have not been here yet because the table was set with no one sitting down, the chefs still bringing the rest of the plates out.

Well of course he wouldn't be here yet, it was exactly 7. So of course he didn't have to get here exactly on time. Eren sat down and thanked the chefs, waiting for Levi.

And wait he did. 

It seemed like hours and Levi still hadn't shown up. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and frowns. Its already been 15 minutes and Eren was getting anxious. Maybe he wanted to look really good? He loved fashion and wanted to look amazing. Just give him time.

The longer Eren waited, the more anxious he got which soon turned to anger. He had only given him 1 rule out of all. And what happened?! He didn't fucking follow it. The chair fell over from the force of him standing up so quickly but he didn't care. Too pent up with rage to worry about some silly chair.

His rule was broken and there were going to be consequences, firstly he had to find the one who broke his rule. 

Stomping up the stairs, he slammed his guests door open and saw no one. Panic surged through him. Had Levi left? He looked around quickly with wide eyes, wanting to find the raven.

"MIKASA!!!!"A the raven appeared and stared at him. Hands clasped together and waiting patiently for his order, he growled and glared at her. "Find Him" His command held no room for argument and she nodded, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

In the mean time Eren searched around for any clues on where Levi had disappeared to. It had been decades since someone had last actually been to his castle so when the man had shown up, his manners weren't as great as they should've been. But now he had probably scared off the young one, meaning his chances on finding someone to love and for them to love them back were slim. 

"Eren" The sudden voice made him jump and turn around quickly, though he let out a sigh of relief when he only saw that it was Mikasa, one of his best friends.

"Damn it Mika, dont scare me like that, and what did I tell you about calling me that?!" She only stared at him blankly and he stood up straight, growing serious. "Where is he" She sighed and looked to the ground.

"Library" This made Eren madder, not only was Levi late but Armin didn't even think to remind their guest about the rules.

____________________________________________

Levi, Hanji and Armin jumped and turned to the library doors with wide eyes. There stood Eren who was practically seething with anger and none of the trio wanted that pent up frustration pointed at them. But luck didn't seem to be on their side today. Eren stalked towards them, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed, staring at Levi who flinched back from the glare. 

"E-Eren?! You cant just come barging in here! This is a library for gods sa-" Hanji was shoved to the side onto the floor, Armin squeaked and also jumped out of the way, quickly going to his fallen friends side but also keeping an eye on Eren so he didn't do anything rational, if only he knew that he was ready to expolde.

"I don't care" Eren walked up to Levi who gasped and stared walking backwards, staring at the towering creature with wide fear filled eyes. The back of Levi's knees hit one of the tables and he stopped, cowering slightly as the beast stood at its full height. Eyes glowing gold and low dangerous growls erupting from deep with in his throat.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?! I waited for half an hour only for you to not show up! That was embarrassing! I only gave you one rule and what do you do?! Go and break it!" Levi looked ready to either cry or piss himself. But Eren was to blinded by the rage to even notice.

"I show you the kindness of this castle and you throw it around like its trash! You will Not leave your room anymore unless I have said otherwise! Now Go" Levi had tears welling in his eyes as he slipped past Eren to run out as quickly as he can. The room was left in silence.

SLAP

The sound echoed off the walls as Eren held his cheek in shock, Hanji standing before him with a glare of their own. He grumbled and stood up straight, standing a rulers length over the smaller servant. 

"Who Do You Think You Are Barging In Here Like That?!" Eren went to open his mouth but Hanji wasn't finished "Shut Up! I dont wanna hear it! Did you even bother to ask why he was late?! Only jumping to conclusions! It was Mine and Armin's fault if you want to blame someone!  Not that Innocent boy you prick! So you're going to go to that boy and Apologize, or I will literally kick your beastly ass! It was Armin and I who allowed him to come here and we completely forgot about the rule since you usually eat by yourself any way! But You will go and say sorry NOW!!" Hanji seethed, their fists clenched tightly by their sides and eyes practically black with rage. They stood right in front of Eren and another step would make them be practically touching.

Eren glanced at her and with out another word turned around. Guilt already starting to eat at him. He really just thought the boy had ignored his request... had he really thought wrong? Well he would talk to Levi and ask about it.

_________________________________________

Eren stopped outside of Levi's door and wanted to curse at himself as he heard the male in the room let out a broken sob, seemed to be muffled from the sheets. He closed his eyes and breathed as to calm himself down as he slowly opened the door. He opened his eyes and slowly walked in. If Levi had heard someone come in he didn't acknowledge it.

Eren sat down slowly while reaching out to place a comforting hand on Levi's shoulder. Who stiffened and glanced up, Grey eyes met Teal. Though Eren frowned when he saw they were over flowing with tears and bloodshot. He sighed and tried to think of a way of apologizing.

"Im Sor-"

"I Didn't mea-"

Both stopped to look at each other, tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Then Levi covered his mouth and laughed softly, Eren letting out a chuckle of his own while shifting over and Levi sat up properly.

"I just... wanted to apologize for shouting at you..." Eren murmured and rubbed his neck, chuckling awkwardly. Levi stared towards him with wide eyes.

"N-No! I should be the one who was sorry, I broke the one rule you gave me! I should've kept track of the time but I was having so much time it completely slipped my mind! I was really looking forwards to it...." Levi looked down and Eren blinked. Well at least he knew that Levi didn't intentionally leave him hanging.

"well... we're both sorry and... both forgiven" Levi looked up with a bright smile and agreed, nodding frantically. Eren smiled and stood up, holding a hand out.

"Should we go eat now? You must be starving" After he said that Levi's stomach growled, to which he blushing in embarrassment to and Eren snorted.

"T-That'd be nice...." Levi held on to Eren's hand who pulled him up, they went down to have dinner, the fight forgotten.

_______________________________________

"Um.... I Had a lot of fun tonight, Thank You" Levi smiled at Eren who had started to walk away back was now facing him with wide shocked eyes.

"Y-You Did?! I mean I also had a lot of fun tonight, You're an interesting person" Eren replied, Levi looked to the side sheepishly. They had talked and asked questions about each other, though the domain of why Eren looked like that wasn't asked, Eren was glad about that. Not wanting to explain it all.

"You're as well! Goodnight" The door closed and Eren let out a sigh, for the first time in forever he had really enjoyed himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with him here. He made his way back to his room and got ready for bed, laying on the large bed.

"I really hope he's the one...." Really, he hoped Levi was the one. The one to break the curse. The one to kiss the curse and problems away. The one to save them all and change them Back to normal. The One He'd Fall In Love with and in return He Fall In Love With Himself.

Eren sighed and closed his eyes, falling into deep slumber. Hopefully He Was The One.

_________________________________

Levi laid down and played with the long shirt, smiling to himself. This was the first time in years he had a normal conversation with someone other then his parents. He'd really enjoyed it and Eren didn't seem as bad as Levi thought he was.

He sighed and laid down, hugging on of the pillows against him and closing his eyes. Already looking forward to tomorrow which he was promised He would get a tour of the castle and once again have dinner with Eren.

This time at the correct timing and not later. No screaming or shouting before it, just a normal day.

Blinking tiredly, his eyes once again shut and this time for the rest of the hours. He felt safe and stress less, he hadn't felt like this in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I had updated this on wattpad yesterday and I completely forgot about updating this one! But here it is and feed back is good...?


	6. Chapter 5

HERE WE GO GUYS! I dont really like this chapter because of the length of it (not many are gonna be this short btw) but im still posting it because why not! Also I had been an idiot and broke my phone so yay! But now I got a new one and can update more!!! I hope you guys like it and as you could tell from one of my other stories i dont mind smut so it will be here but in further chapters! But for now see how these two dorks bring up their relationship and then one mistake ruins it.... wait whet. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"As you remember! This is the library, our Librarian is Armin, our little bookworm. He'll probably be happy now he has a reading buddy! Fortunately you both had the honour of meeting each other which makes my job a lot more easier!" The Brunette chirped and practically bounced down the corridors in excitement, pointing at doors which decorated each wall and naming each. fucking. one. How did they even learn all the rooms, let alone think he would remember them was something he'd probably never find out. There had to be at least 100 and the all looked exactly the same! 

He'd been shown the dining room, the rooms where everyone slept (not including the quest rooms) and the current one being the Library -His favourite being the latter- . They had also passed a hallway -which was also known as the West Wing, a place where not even the servants could go- to which he was told not to go down. 'Masters rules' Hanji had said, looking down the hallway for an uncomfortably long time before smiling at him and turning around. Continuing the tour. 

Levi's legs had started to ache half an hour ago and now felt as if they were gonna drop dead any second. He groaned tiredly and if Hanji had heard him, they didn't show any recognition for so. Next they walked into the kitchen, he got to meet the chef who seemed like a friendly girl. But always eating and even if you glanced away for a second only to look back, that girl would have a different type of food each time. He didn't even see her once without food!

She in the end asked if he could cook, a gleam in her eyes as she leaned forward, seeming hungry for information –or different things to cook, Levi hadn't a clue–. When answering with yes, the brunette had jumped up in victory and asked what he could cook. If it was nice. How to cook it and many more question which he could barely register for she was talking so fast. Hanji had been bad enough.

Said person had had to end up dragging him out as he jumped forward to stab the chef for getting flour on the pants he'd been wearing. She had been using hand motions while asking a million questions. Resulting in one off course movement slamming into a bag of flour, which flew everywhere; most of it going onto his pants.

They had went back to the room Levi had been staying in and he was allowed to change his pants –Hanji had been banging on the door constantly and complaining that he was taking too long, to which he simply ignored. But when he walked out, his wrist had been grabbed and Hanji dragged him from his room, him barely having time to question their actions, let alone close his door.

He struggled and tried tugging his hand lose, wincing when the grip tightened painfully. He shouted profanities at the other to which they seemed to not listen to, eyes focused a head as they steered him down different ways, set on going to a certain place it seemed. 

They stopped in front of a door and Hanji said nothing, but they did end up letting his wrist go. He rubbed them while frowning at the tint of red where her finger prints had marked. Their wide brown eyes hidden behind the greasy glasses stayed locked on the wooden door, their unblinking eyes focused on the wooden plank. It had started to creep Levi out. 

Though Just as he was about to question it the door opened and Levi practically whined in need –he swore he was drooling and wiped his chin just in case. His cheeks were flushed as he turned to look to the side while someone came out of the room.

Eren stood in front of them wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, the top few unbuttoned to show defined collar bones. Long black dress pants and a trench coat to adore the look. He looked at them with those teal eyes and Levi coughed in embarrassment at being caught watching when those eyes made contact with his. He heard Eren chuckle and forced himself not to blush even more. He was not the blushy type and had no clue how this man even made him blush! 

When Hanji clung to Eren's arm Levi could feel a protective growl vibrate from his chest. He quickly stopped the unusual sound and checked to see if anyone had heard him. Luckily, It seemed Eren had been the only one as he ignored Hanji's bickering to stare at Levi, a strange and slightly wild glint glint in his eyes. A cheshire smirk adoring his handsome face. A shudder ran through Levi's body as he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. 

"Eren! Eren! Pay attention to me damn it! Stop staring your boyfriend down like he's a piece of cake and listen to me!" Levi choked while Eren turned to glare at Hanji –which they ignored. They grinned cheekily while pushing their glasses higher up the bridge of their nose. 

"Now that I've got your attention! Why don't you join us in the tour? You are the one that suggested cutie pie (Levi complained at the ridiculous nickname) over there should get a tour of the castle! And who better then the master of said castle himself?!" They exclaimed, arms thrown in exaggeration while promptly shouting so their voice echoed off the walls. Levi cringed at the amount of noise one person could make. Who was even that loud in the first place. 

"One; he isn't my boyfriend, and Two; It'd be my pleasure to join you both" Eren had spoken so formal that Levi internally gagged. And when said person had said they weren't boyfriends, he couldn't explain the small amount of jealousy he felt as he imagined Eren with someone else.

Levi stumbled when a great weight of pressure was applied to his shoulders. He turned his head to see a fairly large around his shoulders and followed it up to see a grinning face —which looked slightly weird since he didn't have skin covering his cheeks. 

Eren winked down at him and looked forward. Nudging him as Hanji started to walk, once again pointing at doorways and naming them like no sweat. He still couldn't understand how they remembered them with the amount of rooms and halls there were. As if sensing his confusion, Eren leaned down to whisper in his ear

"All my staff have dedicated the self to serving me so they all took the tine to name and remember every room. No matter how annoyingly crazy they can get, Hanji has always been my most trusted advisor" Levi slowly gave a nod but something had been bugging his mind for a while and he needed to find an answer for it.

"Is Hanji a male or female?" Eren snapped toward his direction, seriousness written over his face while lips in a slight frown. He glanced from Hanji then back down to Levi.

"I know as much as you about that topic, I don't think Hanji sees them self as one of them but both" Eren shrugged and turned forward again, continuing to walk forward "but I cannot answer that question Levi for I don't know the answer"

"S-sorry for asking! Just didn't want to use the wrong pronouns and offend then" Eren hummed in agreement and the subject was left unspoken about. Hanji had been oblivious about their conversation and was now pointing at a painting and telling both men what it was about.

"Oh! And this is Queen Carla Yaeger and King Grisha Jaeger! Both unfortunately had passed at young ages and their rule being passed down to the next in line who was there son" Levi had heard the tale. It had been back when his mother was a child that there had been these rulers, having peace with many lands around them and showing kindness to all.

But unfortunately that kindness came with a price and they paid with their lives. They had invited some adventurers who had ended up assassinating both the royals. Their will had stated everything goes to the heir who was their son. That was when they were never heard from again. Many had tried to find the lost castle but never succeeded, the prize of finding the lost prince was great and kept increasing through out the years.

Hanji turned to look back at him with a large grin on their face. Looking as if knowing something big that he didn't know.

"Oh your majesty is standing right next to you" Levi frowned and looked around. The only makes here were Eren and himself. He definitely was not the child of a royal so that only left Eren. He turned to look at Eren and saw the other already staring at him. Relief, grief, sadness and regret evident in his eyes. It took a while for Levi to figure out what was happening.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

"Shut it horse face! We are not!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I took him for myself?" 

"Don't you fucking dare! Think about how heart broken your lover boy would be!"

"He wouldn't mind as long as he could share with me! I mean who wouldn't mind someone like him?"

"I will skin you alive if you even touch a hair on his body!"

They had been sitting on a bench when a boy with their hair coloured with two different tones of brown, one shade lighter then the other . His face was quite long and he smelt of horse. Levi guessed he was the stable boy. Well the horse dude – which Eren insisted his name was horse face– had seen them together and asked if they were dating. Eren lashed out on him and the other wasn't scared enough to back down. So for the past half an hour they'd been bickering non stop.

After the incident from inside, Hanji had left them to finish some tests they had been running. He didn't question it, though it had been awkward at first with him and Eren. But they soon had a conversation and they relaxed around each other. Though Eren still seemed a bit hesitant about talking about his past and Levi couldn't blame him. Not everyone had the best of pasts.

"I'm joking you suicidal bastard! Calm down dude!" The stable boy –who he later learned was Jean– raised his hand in surrender, a grin still on his face as Eren tried to punch the other, only for his hand to pass right through him as jeans figure turned misty.

"Damn it! That isn't fair you shit!!!" Eren cursed but laughed, a genuine smile across his face and Levi couldn't stop staring. Even with the skin of his cheeks gone anyone could tell he was gorgeous. Eren turned to look at him and waved him over, which Levi promptly shook his head at. Eren walked over to him and dragged him back to where he was in front of jean. 

"Levi meet horse face" Eren snickered as Jean nudged him, dramatically gasping in defence before snorting and holding his hand out.

"Ignore that big idiot! I'm Jean, nice to meet you Levi" levi shook his hand with a small and hesitant smile 

"Like wise" he murmured, not used to meeting so many people

"Jean!!!" All eyes snapped to the new comer running towards them. Even from where they were standing Levi could see the hundreds of freckles adoring their face. They were definitely taller then him and he shrunk back a bit as they all stood next to each other. All of them towering his small height of 5'3. 

"Oh? Hello! I dont think we've met before, My names Marco!" They smiled largely at him, brown eyes excited to see someone new. His demeanour was cheery and the exact opposite of Levi's. 

"H-hi! I'm Levi" he fucking stuttered. While Marco seemed more open and confident, Levi was closed off and shy. He didn't do well with first impressions, mostly because his nerves kicked in.

"Awe well he is adorable! Nice catch Eren" Levi tried and failed to stop the blush from rising, his face felt hot as he heard Eren hum. He glanced at Eren and if possible turned even redder. Eren was staring at him with such emotion it made Levi want to curl up into a ball. Eren looked at him as if he was the only thing that existed and that made Levi feel like he was wanted.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 

Kenny ackerman stumbled to the ground in the middle of the village. Skin pale as he looked around for help. Many people gasped and ran to his aid. Helping the well known doctor up as asking if he was alright while checking for injuries.

"T-take me to the man you call Erwin Smith" everyone froze and stared at the man in shock. But he glared at them and they shut up, walking to one of the local bars in the village and walking inside. He glanced around with a frown, trying to find someone who fit the description of Erwin smith. His nephew had stated that he was tall, had huge ass fucking eyebrows and was blonde.

"Are you okay? You look confused" the voice was deep and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see–holy shit this dude was tall, and he fit the description perfectly. 

"A-are you Erwin smith" he asked in panic, who knew what that beast would do to his nephew.

"Yes, who asks?" Erwin frowned as he stared down at the man. He'd never seen this man in his life yet they know his name?

"My name is Kenny Ackerman! My nephew is Levi ackerman and he's in trouble" Erwin stood up straight and went completely serious. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the danger his beloved would be in

"What kind of danger" he questioned, wanting to know what it was first before he could save his future wife.

"I-its a beast! Levi has been taken by a monster!" Everything went quiet and all stared at the man in shock. A beast? 

Erwin sat down and crossed his arms causing then to flex and many males and females to swoon. Kenny could see why Levi didn't like the dude, he was coming off as a prick 

"Tell me more about this .... 'beast'"


	7. chapter 6

Levi shouldn't be here. He was told not to and he still came here. He's practically betraying their trust by doing this. But he was curious and wanted to know why he wasn't allowed down here. It'd been two nearly three weeks on his stay here and still no one had mentioned this place then other it was forbidden to go down. He clutched a lamp tightly in his hand, looking around where the light reached and made sure to be quiet. No one seemed to be awake, easier for him. 

Levi wanted to see what they were hiding down the West Wing. Why was it forbidden for all to go down other then Eren. What was so secretive that not even the people he trusted the most could pass through. He had to find out, even if he died trying. Okay maybe not die trying, but he really wanted to know.

This part of the castle was different to all the other parts. The walls were a dark grey and every door was locked. It seemed no one had been living in this part of the castle for years as cobwebs decorated each and every single corner.

Levi sighed and walked further in, trailing his free hand against the smooth walls. He didn't even know where he was going and with the amount of turns he'd taken, He would say he is probably now lost.

A ray of light caught his attention. It was coming from the end of the hallway and like hell was Levi gonna turn around when he came all this way. He picked up his pace, strides growing larger as he grew eager to see what was actually happening down this side of the castle. 

The golden shine was coming from a room at the end of the corridor. There were two large doors blocking most of the light. Thankfully they weren't locked or heavy, but they were noisy. Levi pulled them open slowly but a loud high pitched croak to echoed off the walls. He winced and opened then wide enough for him to just be able to slip through the small gap. Unfortunately for him, even for a slim opening, it had made too much noise and Levi feared someone had heard him. 

Closing the doors behind him –they still bloody creaked, he paid more attention to his surroundings and gasped in awe. More painting were hung everywhere. Paintings of a beautiful male with messy chocolate brown hair and striking teal eyes. The man was simply gorgeous. He was handsome, tall, his stance powerful and Levi could see the hints of muscles through his tight clothing. 

His clothes were seemed to be created to perfection. The clothing looked to be made out of silk, the top he wore completely white and the coat that adored his frame was a deep ocean blue and patterns of gold knitted the sleeves and collar. It seemed the man in the painting was staring right at him and it sent shivers down his spine. 

Levi walked forward and dusted the bottom of the frame, the name hidden behind specs of dust. The familiar words written in cursive stood out bold and clear to Levi. Eren Jaeger. But it'd be a mystery to know how this man on the painting had turned to the version his is of now. 

He looked away from the painting and his eyes travelled the room till he reached the middle, a small jar on a stand stood. A golden glow coming from it. He frowned and stalked forward cautiously, eyes trained on the odd object. When standing in front of it, his eyes narrowed and lips slipped into a thin line. 

Under the jar laid a key, it was oddly.... beautiful in a way. Though even this beauty had flaws. There were cracks coming from all edges of the key and they still seemed to be spreading slowly. It looked so fragile laying there, as if one touch and the Key would shatter into a million pieces. 

With hesitation, he lifted the glass dome, separating him from the key itself. Levi placed it to the side and glanced back at the strange object, narrowing his eyes as the glow seemed to brighten without the cup over it. It was astonishing. The most beautiful object he'd ever feast his eyes upon. It ticked his interest in a way, not even the cracks lessened his desire to touch it. His hand crept forward slowly. Want spreading through his body like a wild fire, Itching to touch it. 

Though the hand clutching his wrist stopped him. 

Levi winced at the tight hold. It felt as if his bones were being rearranged and it didn't feel all that good to be honest. He followed the hand up the thick arm and finally to golden eyes. Those eyes made the key seem bland. They made everything surrounding them seem lifeless and it sent an odd feeling down in the pit of his stomach.

But those eyes were hard, such rage in them that it also terrified Levi to the core. He feared his own life as they tugged him closer. Only to shove him harshly to the door way, their figure quickly hovering over the key protectively. Levi fell to the ground with wide eyes, staring as Eren snarled at him, his eyes glowing brighter then ever. 

"Get Out!" Eren yelled, body trembling as he tried to hold himself back from attacking the other. They had entered this side of the castle that was forbidden. No one was allowed over here. Not even himself went over here for it brought too many memories. But tonight he felt the need to go here, a pull. And thank god he did.

"Go away! You aren't suppose to be here! I don't want you here! GET OUT!" He growled, body seeming larger. Levi had shuffled back more and he trembled. The amount of horror in his eyes made Eren stutter in his uproar. What was he doing? He shouldn't be acting like this! He was suppose to make the other fall for him. Not fear him.

Before Eren could utter a single would, Levi had already gotten up and ran. Leaving Eren to stand there in shock. 

Levi needed to get out of here. He wanted to stay. Hell he even felt feelings for the brunette that he had never felt with anyone else. He could feel the tug in his gut when he was with the other, or how his cheeks heated up when he was even close to Eren. But he had just ruined it. He broke his trust. Betrayed him. Levi had never felt so guilt eaten before.

Levi teared up as he ran. He was told to get out and that's what he was going to do. He ignored all the sleepy murmurs of everyone as they lumbered out of their rooms. Most definitely woken by their masters shouts. Though it turned to confusion as they saw the small raven run past them. All they would hear were the sobs of the small man before he turned a corner. 

He didn't stop when someone reached out for him. He didn't stop when they asked him what was wrong. He didn't stop when he heard Hanji yelling at him to come back as he slammed the doors of the front of the castle open. Glancing at them one last as Hanji ran towards him, their arm outstretched and desperation on their face. The others following close behind. 

He shook his head and turned, running outside as the ran hit him. Was it always raining out here. All he could hear was the thunder as the wind whipped around him, all the noise around him was deafened out by the heaviness of the rain.

Levi's eyes stung but he blinked the tears away. He had to stay strong. If he broke down anymore he would probably end up going back. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't be able to face the disappointed expression of erens. So he kept on running without a second thought. He didn't know where he was running to but anywhere was better than there at the moment.

The heavy rain silenced any other noises and if it had not. He would have heard the snarls of other animals. Ones that were the cause of him being here right now. 

Levi was shoved to the ground and he let out a strangled yelp as he landed on the muddy ground. He looked around blindly and caught side of a pack of red blood thirsty eyes. He shuffled back in fear. Wolves.

They circled him as if sizing him up. He was going to die. At least it would be better then seeing the betrayal on eren's face. They'd probably come looking at him only to find him shredded to pieces because of the predators surrounding him. He looked off to the side as one of them jumped at him. Mouth opened wide and set on gnawing him to shreds. 

Nothing happened. No pain. No death. Nothing. What happened? Did they like seeing his cowering figure and instead decide to tease him before killing him. He shuddered as he looked back forward. Jaw dropping open at the sight he did not expect to see.

In front of Levi was a tall figure. Snarling at the wolves while standing over him. Protecting him. He felt save until he saw who it was. Why did Eren come back to save him? Shouldn't he be mad and in stead be glad that he was going to be ripped to pieces. Well it didn't look the part.

"E-Eren" Levi whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself. He was freezing and his skin was going a deadly pale. Said male looked behind him, glancing down at Levi with such fondness but also anger that he wanted to sob. The other cracked a small apologetic smile and Levi felt the need to kiss him and tell him it was alright. That he never wanted to hurt him.

Wait... kiss him? 

He'd never felt this way with anyone and to tell you the least he was terrified. Eren wouldn't use him, Eren was too kind to ever do that. He smiled back hesitantly and Eren's eyes brighten.

Though he let out a loud groan as a wolf decided to latch itself onto his arm. Seeing as his distraction was a weak spot as it set in for the kill. They were terrified of the male but they refused to back down. The other wolves followed in pursuit, thinking they could actually take him down. But they all thought wrong.

Eren snarled loudly at them and some even stopped mid run. They looked up at him with wide eyes as the threw the wolf attached to his arm to the other side of the small clearing. It hitting a tree with a sickening crack. It laid dead on the ground and some of the wolves didn't like that and ran at him while others ran the opposite direction. Fearing their lives. Eren didn't even hesitate with killing most of them while the others did end up running.

Levi stared with wide eyes. The guilt was weighing him down more and more each time. He had not only betray Eren but also got him hurt. Said male stumbled to him without even a glance at his own arm.

With ease, Eren had cuddled Levi into his arms and headed back in the direction the castle. Levi shivered as his wet clothes stayed plastered against his skin. Resulting in Eren hugging his smaller frame tighter. Heat practically radiating from him even though it was raining. How someone kept so warm in such freezing weather remained a mystery to Levi.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Levi must've blacked out from how cold it was for a while cause when he opened his eyes he was in a room. His clothes had been changed and he was wearing a long greenish shirt that reached mid thigh. It definitely wasn't his but the smell coming from it was familiar. Smelling of Pine and a hint of caramel. It was welcoming and so damn soft. 

Upon moving around too much when checking his shirt, someone next to him grumbled about their pillow moving and wrapped their thick arms around his waist. Levi froze and his small frame was pulled back against a warm and bare chest.

Looking back, his breath got caught in his throat. His eyes widened as a blush painted his cheeks.

Behind him laid a sleeping Eren. He looked so relaxed when sleeping that it warmed Levi's heart. Having never actually seen him look so peaceful as if he didn't have a problem in the world. His hair was messy and sticking up everywhere, completely different from when it was groomed and touching his shoulders. A strand fell into his face and without hesitation Levi reached out and pushed it back. 

Eren was also shirtless. 

Levi bit his lip and couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander. Eren's abdominal was covered in tanned skin, a not overly done six pack was also seen. Levi slowly placed his hand on the others chest and cursed himself. Was he actually going to feel the other while they slept?!

The answer was plain, simple and so fucking obvious; of course he was. 

He ran his hand up and down slowly, taking his time to feel every edge adoring his stomach. He also brought his hand up and traced the muscle on his bicep. Though he quickly pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt when Eren groaned. Rolling onto his back and his eyes fluttering open. 

Gold eyes met steal and Eren cracked a tired smile. He yawned and stretched his arms up –Levi totally didn't watch how his muscles bulged and definitely did not lick his lips while thinking inappropriately. Eren sat up and sighed, rubbing his neck and looking down. 

"Hey look.... I'm sorry about last night... I lost it and I apologize dearly for snapping at you" the brunette let out a sigh, hiding his face in his hands while resting his elbows on his thighs. "I-I always ruin everything"

Levi leaned forward with wide eyes, shaking his head frantically, wanting Eren to get rid of that thought cause it wasn't true. "N-no! I should be sorry, you had every right on snapping at me because I trespassed" large hands grabbed his own and tugged him forward. He was inches away from Eren as the other looked up sadly. 

"N-no, that doesn't give me a right to snap at you! I'm just a big, dumb fucking monster!" Eren growled at himself, body shaking as he tried not to cry. Wanting to be strong in front of Levi.

"You're not a monster" levi frowned, tightening his hold on the others hands. This man was not a monster. He knew monsters, how monsters would act and that they were heartless. Eren wasn't heartless. He was kind, caring and so damn selfless. 

"If you've seen and heard what I've done, you would regret that sentence" Eren murmured, looking away ashamed as he brushed his thumb over Levi's pale hand. 

"Well you haven't given me a good enough reason to call you something so cruel, so why should I listen to what others say" levi leaned even more forward, his hands tightening their hold. Why would someone even think of calling this beautiful man a monster?!

".....you saw me kill those animals... I AM a monster...."

In such speed that not even levi thought he had. Levi was sitting over Erens waist, knees on each side of his thighs. His hands were on the others cheeks, forcing the brunette to look down at him. Levi ignored the soft feeling in his stomach as Eren stared at him in affection, his gaze curious but also needing. 

"You were defending me Eren, if it hadn't been for you then I would be dead! I wouldn't call you a monster, no, but my saviour? Yes" Eren hands came to wrap around his waist and Levi's breathing quickened. His eyes travelled down to Erens plump lips ((A/N as you guys know I changed Erens jaw to be lips because like... levi won't just be kissing teeth)). He felt need crawl through his body as they both leaned forward. He closed his eyes and could feel the others breath as they got close–.

BAMN! 

They both jumped back as the door was thrown open and Hanji ran inside. They crackled loudly until they saw both Eren and Levi glaring at them and they had the decency to shut up. 

"U-um... breakfast is served– oh stop looking at me like that you two! Its not like you were gonna kiss or something!" They shouted energetically once again, laughing. When no words were spoken they looked again, eyes widening at the blush resting upon both their cheeks. They cursed while backing out.

"Sorry! Go back to kissing! Pretend I wasn't here!" And with that she disappeared into mist. Levi sighed and glanced back at Eren, looking at their position and coughing, sliding off him and kneeling on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Hanji and almost kissing you" Eren spoke first, standing up and sighing while looking away.

"No its fine! I didn't mind at all, actually I would've like to" levi blushed and the brunette dug holes into the back of head. He coughed awkwardly again and Eren shook his head, holding a hand out with a grin.

"Shall we m'lady" he joked, earning a playful glare from the raven who placed his hand in the others. Giving a tight squeeze which Eren acted as if it had hurt him.

"Oh we shall servant" levi cracked a smile as Eren spluttered from the name, whining an 'thats not fair' which levi ignored and stood up. Walking downstairs to the dining hall, both still bickering and their hands still holding each others.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hurry up guys! The master wants everything ready by tonight! Its suppose to be a surprise!" Was all Levi heard before he pushed the doors to the kitchen open -he swear he also heard someone shout 'oh christa, marry me when all of this is over'z Everyone beyond them froze and stared at him with wide eyes, Hanji cursing about armin not doing his job.

Levi was left confused as he looked around with a frown. Armin had been hanging out with him at the library, both talking about books and what were their favourites and different authors when armin had been asked to check something by another servant. He had told Levi he would be quick and disappeared into most. Levi had been bored and left without saying goodbye, he didn't wanna disturb the librarian. 

So he had made his ways through the halls, he had no clue where he wanted to go, he had remembered most of the rooms in the castle. Though when he had passed the two familiar doors that lead into the kitchen, a loud ruckus could be heared from the other side. It was mostly hanji's voice as they shouted orders. 

So now here he was, standing in front of all of them. They all seemed to be moving decorations around in there, going through another set of doors that lead into the ball room. He wanted to see what they were doing but Hanji was up in his space in seconds. Shooting questions at him and glancing at everyone anxiously.

"What are you doing here? Where is Armin? Aren't you suppose to be with him? Did he allow you to leave? I need to talk to him!" They rambled and gripped his fore arm, dragging him out of the kitchen and closing the door behind them before Levi could take a proper glance back to see what was happening in there. They forced him through the hallways, still asking questions at him. 

"Hanji! Calm down! Armin had to go do something and I just left! I was getting bored and didn't wanna disturb him!" Hanji stopped and blinked at him owlishly. Suddenly they grinned and wiped their forehead as if flicking sweat off. 

"Phew! But why would you go off without him! You're suppose to stay with Armin today!" They frowned at him, frustration and lack of sleep evident in their eyes. It had been a few days since she caught them before him and Eren kissed, and for some reason she was guilty for it, Levi had no idea why though. He didn't understand why they were making a big deal of this any way. 

"Okay well... lets get you back to-" Hanji was interrupted when someone spun around the corner they were going to turn to and slammed into them. Hanji fell first, the one who had turned the corner -was that armin?- following close behind, and unfortunately for Levi, he was also dragged down because the grip on his arm still hadn't budged.

Lucky for hanji and armin, they had turned to mist before their bodies made impact with the ground. Levi had the luck of actually impacting with the ground, a pained groan slipping past his lips as Hanji and Armin stood in their solid forms. Armin was shuffling nervously on the spot, glancing up at them.

"O-Oh Gosh im so sorry hanji! I was trying to find Levi! He seemed to...." he stopped talking mid sentence when he saw said male. His eyes were wide and he chuckled nervously, helping Levi up and tugging him back "I-I'll be sure he doesn't leave my sight again! I'm so sorry Hanji, I hope nothing happened!" Armin practically shouted, scared that he had messed something up.

Hanji only sighed and shook their head, they wrapped their arm around armins head head and leant forward, locking him in a headlock as they crackled. They messed up the blondes hair with their free hand, ignoring his complains about said action.

"Oh my cute innocent coconut~! You're lucky nothing happened~!" They grinned and let go of armin. He stood up and gave a few pats to his hair, trying to tame the mess Hanji had done to it. He glared at them and huffed, standing up straighter.

"Yeah yeah, now if you don't mind I'll be going" he mumbled and grabbed Levi's wrist who had been standing there and staring at the two of them with a soft smile on his face, though it quickly disappeared when the two looked at him. He stared at them with an emotionless expression, rolling is eyes and looking away as he allowed armin to drag him away. 

But they were both stopped when Hanji grabbed Levi's other wrist, staring at them with a glint in their eyes. "Actually" they started, grin growing by the second. "I think everything should be ready by now" Levi heard armin suck in a large breath but he ignored it, instead focusing a head of him as Hanji dragged them away in a completely different direction of the way he had come before and the way he was going to go with armin.

The energetic brunette whistled and walked a head, finally loosening their hold on Levi's wrist so he could slide it out. Rubbing it, the raven frowned and looked around, noticing they were heading to the direction of his room. "Huh? Why are we going to my room" he questioned but they ignored him. Instead pushing the door to his room open and shoving their way in.

They still hadn't answered him and Levi was getting more and more frustrated. Finally he snapped and when he opened his mouth to shout, they turned around and ran to him, one hand of tried pinning them down while the other forced him out of his shirt. 

Levi yelped and a tint of red dusted his cheeks, he thrashed in their hold "w-what the hell are you idiots doing!?" It came out as a growl but the two didn't seem effected. They sat him up and he spluttered when the forced a shirt over his head, he blinked confused and let them put the shirt on. It was followed by a dress coat which clung to his frame perfectly. Showing off his curves and edges. 

Though he shoved them back when Hanji went for his pants, armin holding a pair in his hands. He kicked them away and they didn't have time to dodge or turn to mist. They stumbled back and frowned, rubbing where they had been kicked. "I-I can do my pants myself you twits" he reached out and grabbed the pants, shooing them out so he had privacy.

When they were out, he pushed the door closed and leant against it, groaning and rubbing his head. "Damn weirdo's" he mumbled and got out of his pants, slipping on the pair handed to him. It was like a second layer of skin on him, not loose anywhere and reaching just above his ankle, though fortunately it was made of a fine silk. Levi let out a grumble of curses and sat down, sliding on the socks and shoes that were resting on the bed. 

Standing up, he shuffled over to the mirror and looked at himself, humming and straightening his clothes out. "Huh... not bad actually" he mumbled and gave a small spin, making sure everything was good before calling the other two in. They came in without hesitation, freezing in the doorway and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hot. Damn" Hanji was the first to break the silence, running forward and squealing their head off. They wrapped their arms around the smaller male and rocked them side to side. "You look amazing! My little grumpy midget is growling up!!!" They crackled loudly and jumped back before the raven could hit them, pretending to wipe a fake tear. Armin had come forward and gave Levi a thumbs up, mouthing 'you look great '.

Levi sighed and once again allowed himself to be dragged off. Hanji's voice echoing off the walls as they complimented him non-stop. Going as far as to say 'erens in for a treat' which the raven promptly kicked them for. They only laughed at him and armin shook his head, smiling and laughing as well.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Waiting. Be patient. Don't snap at anyone. It'll be fine. Eren growled and ran his hand through his tidier then normal hair. He had somehow managed to tame it enough that instead on sticking everywhere and being all in his face, his hair was about to be pulled back in a man bun. His face had been able to be seen more clearly and gold eyes seemed brighter but full of nervousness.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts when the doors from the top of the steps opened. He turned and straightens the colour of his shirt, patting his hair and double checking if he looked fine or not. When he glanced up, his jaw practically hit the ground. His eyes widened and his breathing stuttered at the beautiful sight before him.

Levi was up at the top of the steps, hands clenching the railing and staring down at the brunette with wide steel eyes. His hair was pushed back and bits were framing his face still. The clothing on him clutched his frame perfectly, especially those damn pants -Eren thanked whoever made those pants cause Levi looked good in them, too good. Way too good. 

Levi smiled down at him shyly and walked down the steps, looking around at what he quested was the ball room. It all looked beautiful. Everything was spotless, the chandeliers glistening as the candles upon them were lit, shining brighter than anything Levi had ever seen them glow. And Eren. Oh Eren. He looked stunning. His outfit consisted of gold and navy blue, bringing out his eyes more and leaving Levi speechless.

It was all perfect.

Levi continued his way down the steps, suddenly feeling all giddy. Hanji and armin hadn't told him much on what was happening, all they said about the occasion was 'I hope you can dance' before shoving him through the doors to the room he was in now. It's spacious size was large enough to fit his whole village in here, okay he was exaggerating but still it was pretty fucking big. How had he not noticed this room before -if you could call it a fucking room. 

After Levi had made his way to the bottom, he made his way to the taller male. He gave him one of his rare smiles and stood in front of him, his neck straining slightly as he had to practically tilt his head nearly 90 degrees to see the other males face.

They both stood there in silence, both looking at each others attire and around the room awkwardly. That was until Eren cleared his throat "u-um... you look..." he trailed off, trying to think of the word that was on the tip of his tongue. Beautiful? Perfect? Gorgeous? Alluring? Stunning? What word!? "...pretty?" For fucks sake, you're a bigger idiot then jean that one time he... -wait jeans always an idiot. He laughed mentally then frowned. Out of all the words he had used, he went with the most simplest one. What a genius he was.

Eren shook his head "w-wait no! I didn't mean to say that!" He stuttered and his eyes turned wide in horror from what he just said while Levi raised an amused eyebrow. He practically just said he didn't mean to call Levi pretty. Gosh he was making this so much better. "I-I was meant to say.. you look.. um..." he growled and tensed, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to think of the word. He just kept screwing things up.

A warm hand was placed on erens cheek and he looked up startled. Levi only smiled, his eyes shimmering as he tried to force down his laughter. It was amusing watching the brunette stutter around complementing him. It was a bit... cute. Eren only stared at him with wide eyes, staring down at the smaller male who made his heart race and stop at the same time. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 

"Stunning.... you radiate beauty itself.. a... a master piece to the world, enchanting all who rest their eyes upon it... you're just... captivating...." 

It came out as a murmur but it seemed to be echoing off all the walls. Levi felt his face warm up and his heart clenched as his listened to his words. Had he truely meant it? Eren stared down at the other with a soft smile, his eyes gleaming as he watched the others reaction. It was simply adorable but he wasn't ready for the others response.

"Eren... you're a definition of temptation yourself... like... a magnet, drawing everyone in with your caring nature and charming smiles... "

Both stared at each other. It seemed as if the world had stopped. It seemed as if there was nothing except both of them. They couldn't look away. And really, they never wanted to. The other enthralling to them. They wanted this moment to last forever. Hoping nothing could break what these two built. And how long it took to build it. Not after the hard work both had put it. After being with each other for a few months now. Both knew what love was, both found a true meaning to live, both found their other. And they weren't going to let the other go. Not while they were so close.

Music ringing in the background brought them out of their concentration on each other. Instead, they turned to look in the direction of where the music was coming from. There was some of the servants Levi had met before but only very few times. Having known most of the servants more then them. They were playing instruments but weren't looking their way, instead down, not needing manuscript paper to know the notes to play. 

Eren held a hand out and leaned forward slightly, head looking forward at the male when they came eye to eye. "May I please have this dance" his voice came out smooth and calm when on the instead he was internally screaming at the blush that decorated Levi's cheeks. Said male refused to looked away from him and his smile grew. 

"You may" 

In seconds they stood in front of each other. One of erens hands clutching one of Levi's while the other was placed in the smaller males hip, the ravens free hand resting upon the other males shoulder. Fortunately -and unfortunately, he had shoes which the sole was thick, so it gave him a bit more height, making it easier to do so action. 

And then they danced.

Not to fast nor too slow, both lost in each others calm movements, trying not to mess up such a perfect moment. Both of them didn't break eye contact. Not being able to. They moved gracefully and with hope. 

All that could be heard was the music and their breaths as they tried catching their breaths. Still not stopping their movements. Both were lost in each other and they knew it. Though they didn't mind.

They danced for most of the time, until the sun set and the candles were now the most brightest lights and this time of the day. They didn't wanna stop. They couldn't. Not when they were his close. Not when they understood their true feelings. Not ever. They didn't wanna stop what they had. Scared if they did then the other would pull away. But the song was coming to an end and they had to make sure they didn't let go. Not like they ever would dream of it.

They didn't pull away when their movements stopped, nor when the music stop. They only stared at each other and slowly leant in. The need to be connected in this way was over powering any self control they had. They could feel the others breathing against their lips. They were so close yet so far. Only a little further. Then they'd be together in the way both wanted. Both needed. Both craved.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by the one and only Hanji -Levi swore he heard Eren murmur cockblock. He only shrugged it off and glared at Hanji. Only to notice their eyes wide with panic, their grip practically destroying the door knob in their hold. "Hanji?! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Can you understand–" Eren all but growled, only to be intervened.

"Eren... we're under attack" they breathed heavily. Their body trembling with panic and fear, staring at Eren as if he would know what to do. There was screaming heard as the servants in the house hold ran around in a mess, not knowing what to do as the front door was slammed into repeatedly. Locks Levi hadn't noticed before on the door were closed. "It's the village..." they turned to stare at Levi. Eyes sad as they gave him a weak smile "they're asking for Levi back...." 

Not a second later, Levi felt his body get tugged back into strong arms. Eren bared his teeth and let out a loud growl, eyes darkening at the thought of his precious Levi being taken away from him. "Over. My. Dead. Body" he hissed out, hiding his face in the ravens hair, breathing in his scent and calming slightly.

"But eren.. that's the thing... they're also shouting... kill the beast" Levi went Rigid. Kenny. He knew kenny would have told the village but of course they wouldn't have cared. The only one who would have managed to drag the whole village here just to get one man -who most didn't like. You'd think no one could have done that, to get an entire village for someone who they didn't like. Well he knew who it was, it was easy, it was a man who made hatred course through his veins. His name echoed when Levi murmured it. His eyes wide with fear at the thought of Eren dying and being taken away from here.

"Erwin" 

~outside~

The blonde outside only grinned darkly. The villagers behind him shouting as some slammed the log of a tree against the doors. They were creaking and loosing their grip each time they were hit. Not being able to withstand the force being slammed against it.

His eyes held no mercy as they seemed to darken to a deep blue. His eyes held hatred as he stared up at the castle. Determination coursing through his veins as he walked forward, the doors being slammed open not soon after. 

"Find me the beast! And bring me my beloved" Erwin growled, eyes flashing possessively as the looked a head of him, the castle seeming empty. No noise was heard except for the running of men going inside.

"Don't worry my bride... you will be found and saved... the beast will die from my hands"


	9. Chapter 8

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

It all came like an explosion. Harsh. Dangerous. Fast. Screams were heard through the castle, loud grunts, hurried footsteps and panicked breaths. Men were either on the floor unconscious, groaning In pain or fighting... floating objects? It left them all confused but that didn't stop them. Though they all gave a shout when people appeared holding the objects, giving them enough time to knock the men unconscious. Some weren't that lucky.

There still were men flooding into the castle and the servants did not have enough recourses I fight them all. They tried not to invite the villagers too much but at times they couldn't stop themselves, the villager sometime set on killing their enemy. The servants shouted and threw whatever they could. Whether it was valuable or not, they did not care. Wanting the intruders to get the fuck out of their masters castle.

A certain blonde just ignored them all, walking past all the fighting. His eyes dead set on the two people at the top of the staircase. Not looking away from the two, he shoved everyone who was in his way, whether it was the ones who stayed at the castle or the villagers, he really did not care. Levi stared down with wide eyes, clutching the taller males arm tightly. The taller male only glared down at him, body trembling in visible anger as his fists clenched together.

The monster was truely terrifying. A large height, even taller then the blonde. Their build basically packed with muscle, though lean at the same time. Their eyes shown brighter then even the sun itself. Ears long and pointed. Cheeks shaped oddly -if you'd even call them cheeks, seeming like a second layer of the bone underneath. The teeth showing through it. Groans and growls pouring from its mouth as it locked eyes with him.

This was the creature that had stolen Erwin's beloved. He did not care if the small raven liked him or not. He'd be the perfect house wife, and oh the things he could do with him. Erwin grinned slightly as his eyes wandered back to the smaller male. His undercut seemed freshly shaven like always but the locks adoring his face looked to have grown more. His skin -if possible- seemed even more pale. Bringing out his stunning steel orbs even more then before. This male was perfect. Also a perfect prize to show off to all. His beauty rivalling even Erwin himself. (By the way if you guys didn't know, that was just Erwin thinking a bit)

Erwin scoffed at that and felt a tingling sensation from the back of his neck. His instincts kicked in as jerked to the side and dodged an incoming attack aimed at him, slamming the butt of his sword against his attackers face with enough force that it caused the glasses resting upon the opponents nose to shatter upon impact and a sickening crack as the hilt of the sword also collided with their nose. They gave a startled noise and dropped to their knees, hands flying up to their nose eyes blood started to poor from it. 'Pathetic' he thought.

Erwin raised his sword to finish the other when a growl shook the room. The blonde male glanced back up at the top of the staircase to see the beast gripping the railing tightly, eyes glowing a dark gold and teeth bared, his abnormal height helping with his intimidating stature as his back hunched slightly. He looked positively terrifying. Erwin's grip on his sword loosened slightly before he frowned and pointed the sword at him.

"Give him back this moment you disgusting monster!" He growled and the other didn't seem fazed at all, earning an even larger frown from Erwin. Who had expected the other to be hurt by the words at the least. He was more then wrong.

Instead it seemed to anger him more as he let out a roar. Erwin refused to flinch and glanced down as a hand grabbed his foot. The one on the ground was now scratching and punching where they could reach. Probably not being able to see properly as their glasses lay cracked and in half on the ground. The brunettes hair tied into a messy bun or pony tail. Erwin had no clue nor did he care.

His body turned slightly as he was ready to slice down, body tense and eyes ablaze. But the beast spoke, his voice deep and harsh. Everyone stopped to stare at the tall creature -Erwin refused to acknowledge it as a human.

"Over my. dead. body" Erwin only laughed loudly, pointing his sword once again at the tall brown haired male. Ignoring the one who was on the ground starting to stand up, stumbling slightly as they tried to stand straight. Hand still on their nose as they glared at the bigger male in front of them. Though Erwin didn't even flinch, instead cracking a smile.

"That can be arranged~" Erwin laughed and his sword turning, slicing down into a perfect arch. Heading towards the person he had just wounded before, their eyes widening slightly as the only had enough time to raise their arms. No one had enough time to run forward and stop the sword from coming down. Erwin's grin turning dark as his sword came down to struck the defenceless enemy.

"STOP!" They voice was filled with desperation and the sword stopped its strike right before it hit the other. His eyes glanced back as he saw the arm outstretched over the railing. The ravens eyes was filled with fear for the safety of his friend. His body perched over the railing and the creature next to him gripped his waist tightly so he didn't fall.

Erwin stared at Levi blankly for a second and took a step back, lowering his sword and grunting. He shoved the other back to the ground with his foot and made his ways to the stairs.

"Anything for you~ my dear" he smirked at the look of disgust of the smaller males mouth. ((A/N - I hated writing this because gosh I fucking love Erwin so much 


	10. Chapter 9

Levi sniffled as he held Eren in his arms, he had been able to drag the bigger male in the castle and out of the rain. But fuck, the blood didn't stop pouring and his hands were covered in it. He could only stare in horror. That was until everything started to brighten up.

Levi stared amazed, his hold on Eren loosening slightly as the castle started to... glow? It seemed to be changing shape and colour before his eyes. Which was extremely fucking weird since he had no idea what was happening nor what to do. The dull wallpaper started to change to various colours -thank the heavens he thought, cause he didn't like the old wallpaper, it was hideous and dirty- which made the room seem more lively.

He yelped and leaped back as Eren started to glow -not that he didn't glow already! Just he literally started looking like a fucking firefly. Levi looked on in wonder, mesmerised as the soft light seemed to dance around Eren' body, seeming as though it was skipping around him. Soon the other male had been fully consumed by it and Levi had to cover his eyes in fear of losing his vision.

Levi waited until the brightness died down, even after uncovering his eyes, he had to blink away the white spots appearing in his vision. Rubbing his eyes, he huffed and muttered a few curses under his breath, skin warm and dry under his hands, surprising since it had just been raining.... which seemed to have stopped. Levi looked up quickly and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit" he muttered. Before him stood a man -not only taller then him but drop dead gorgeous, if he were a girl his panties would be dropping- with messy brown hair which seemed it hasn't been brushed for years but also made him look dangerously hot. Evenly tanned skin which looked so smooth to touch and oh did Levi want to touch. He was at least a few inches taller then him which was unfair. But those eyes. Oh he would never be able to forget them. He could always get lost in them cause they were... they were beautiful and he wanted to cry because this person was beautiful. Is beautiful. And very much alive.

Eren glanced down at himself, eyes wide as he took in his appearance. Staring at his hands in amazement, tanned skin covering his body instead of clumps of hair. He looked up, a dorky smile adoring his face. Levi couldn't help but throw himself in the others arms. Sobbing and clinging to him. Thankful the other male was well and here, the wound disappearing -lucky bastard-. 

"I'm here... shh, I'm okay, we're okay" Eren mumbled and closed his eyes, holding the smaller male in his arms tightly. He couldn't bring himself to let go, he didn't ever want to. He was human.... Eren buried his face in Levi's hair and laughed, moving his hands so they were gripping Levi's thighs and he picked him up. Levi yelped and wrapped his legs around his hips, also laughing when Eren jumped around happily with him in the brunettes arms. 

Eren stopped and stared up at the raven, looking at him with so emotion Levi couldn't force his blush down and he mumbled in embarrassment.

He was placed back on his feet but before he could take a step away, a hand was gripping his chin softly, tilting his head up so his eyes locked with Eren's. He could only make out a mischievous look in his eyes before soft plump lips were moving against his own. 

Eren was kissing him

Those were the only words his mind could comprehend before he was kissing back, his hands coming up the grip the fronts of his shirt -did his clothes change as well!?- and oh gosh was it amazing. It so right, so perfect and he didn't want this moment to end. This was perfect. Eren was perfect. He couldn't describe in words how it felt for he'd never felt something such as this. 

The kiss wasn't rough nor lazy, wasn't fast or slow, it didn't give Levi the need or desire to be touched everywhere. This moment was something he could never forget and wished to never forget. And it was with Eren.

Unfortunately there was something called oxygen which both needed and they pulled back, lips slightly red and swollen. They only stared at each other before Eren pulled Levi closer.

"I love you" 

Levi stared in surprise. I mean he had confessed when Eren had been practically dead but hearing it from Eren himself? It felt so... good, the weight on his shoulders disappeared and he smiled a small smile.

"I love you too..." they stood there, staring at each other, bathing in the others presence. 

"So.... wanna check on the others?" Levi answered by grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs. 

~~~~~~

"OH MY GOSH" a high pitched voice squealed, the only warning they got before Eren was tackled by an enthusiastic Hanji. Who kissed all over his face -except his lips- shouting "you broke it" repeatedly.

"Oi! Get off him four eyes" Levi mumbled and lightly tugged at Hanji's shoulder. This unluckily caused Hanji to lose their focus on their first victim and they moved to their second. Levi tumbled back as an energetic body slammed into his, who stared shouting "MAYDAY! MISSION ABORT!"

Everyone crowded them, laughing echoing as the towns people -who had left- came wobbling in, confused but recognition covering their features. Memories which had seemed to be blocked by a wall came back. They stared up at them before quickly bowing as their eyes fell upon Eren. 

In seconds, everyone had ended up bowing except for him. He looked around slightly panicking but felt a tug on his pants. He glanced down and saw beautiful grey eyes staring back at him encouragingly. The brunette sucked in a breath and looked around, before sighing and slouching his back.

"Heh... hey everyone?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, heads rising as he started to talk "I'm guessing I'm like... the king? (Jean snorted at that but was whacked on the back of his head by Marco) Oh shit that's scary... wait fuck can a king swear? Oh who cares" few chuckled at that and Eren blushed "well.... luckily I already have a queen..." Eren turned to glanced at Eren who stood up to lightly hit his arm, complaining that he 'wasn't a girl'.

The tension in the room disappeared and everyone stood up. The towns people stumbling over to them, whether it be to meet their soon to be king or the greet the faces which were now familiar to them, also apologies were given. 

Eren sighed and turned back to Levi who was staring at him with an odd look on his face. 

"Don't think too hard, might hurt yourself" he teased which earned another playful smack on the arm. 

"Oh shut it" the raven mumbled and this time was able to fight down a blush. "So.... wife huh?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I-i was joking! I meant husband! W-wait no shit fuck, I mean if you wanna! I understand if you don't–" 

"Eren" 

"But hopefully you will say yes and–"

"Eren" 

"Then I'll actually be able to call you mine and we can-"

"EREN!" Said male stopped ranting, flushing in embarrassment. "Of course I'll be your husband you idiot" he teased -he loved teasing him because his reactions were hilarious- before tugging him forward and kissing him. 

~~~~~~~~~ time lapse ~~~~~~~~

"Do you, Eren Jaeger, take Levi Ackerman to be your husband?" 

"I do"

"YEESSSS!"

"Hanji shhh!"

"Do you, Levi Ackerman, take Eren Jaeger to be your husband?"

"SOON TO BE JAEGER!"

"Hanji I swear!!!"

"I do" 

"Then you may–"

"JUST KISS ALREADY DAMN IT"

"HANJI!"

Cheers echoed as Eren chuckled before grabbing Levi by the waist with one arm, lowering him back slightly with his other arm wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed. Hanji was crying and clapping, screaming "I can now die in piece" with a frantic molbit trying to calm them down. 

Eren pulled back with a smirk, looking down at his husband lovingly. "Well hello fellow husband" which Levi laughing at, rolling his eyes and muttering 'dork' before tugging him into another kiss. They straightened up which someone cleared their throat and suddenly Levi's mother and uncle stood there. Said male squirmed under their intense gazes before they grinned.

"Oh gosh you're growing up so fast" his mother teared up, pulling her baby boy into a hug while Eren and Kenny were talking -Kenny asking his intentions and threatening him-. 

"Mooommm! M'not a baby anymore" Levi squirmed in her hold which tightened, seemingly wanting to suck the life force out of him. He softly tapped her arms "okay okay, cant breath, come on mom" she sighed but complied, placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you, and you take care of yourself okay?" She gave him a teary eyed smile. A lump felt as though it were stuck in his throat. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his mom as often because his husband -oh it felt good to say that- and his mother were stubborn people. Eren would refuse to move out of the castle while his mother would refuse to move out of the village. Tears also formed in his eyes and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Ma...." he took a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down when they pulled apart. She set one last kiss on his forehead before she and his uncle swapped places. Kenny tugged him into a tight hold and sighed.

"Im gonna miss you kid, you and your shitty ass attitude" the taller man mumbled and leant back, snorting at the resting bitch face Levi gave him.

"Yeah yeah, you too grandma.... but... look after her for me okay?" Kenny smiled and laughed softly. 

"When do I not?" He had teased before giving him one Last hug. Then his mother and uncle walked off, walking out the large gates of the kingdom which were now a shinning silver, changing colour like the rest of the castle.

Slow music stared playing, he glanced back and saw Hanji giving him a wink as they whispered something to the musicians before waddling off. But before he could fully focus on the idea, hands placed them self on his waist. Levi glanced forward and stared into beautiful teal eyes. His arms came up to wrap around his neck and they both rocked side to side, his thumb running over the ring resting upon his finger. 

"I love you so much it hurts, I've said it a million times but love is just a word. No matter how many times I say it. What's real is what I feel for you, and trust me, what I feel for you is indescribable. The feeling is as though I'm floating, I feel free... and it's all because of you" Levi teared up at his words. How had he gotten someone so amazing? He didn't deserve this, not someone so perfect. 

"That's... the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me... but you're not like the rest, you're different, perfect in your own little way and I love that about you, you're the reason I smile everyday, the reason I can be myself. Around you I feel as though I don't have to hide the true me... thank you for staying by my side Eren" said male teared up and looked away. Levi gapped at him slightly. 

"Eren... are you crying?"

"No! I got something stuck in my eye!!!"

Levi laughed and shuffled closer to him so his head was now laying comfortably against Eren's shoulder. They danced without any worries, the only things crossing their mind was each other. When The song finished, that's when people started going, bidding fair well. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and started dragging him away from a conversation he was in with Hanji, the raven stumbled slightly while trying to keep the same pace as the brunette. 

"Damn it Eren slow down! Where are we going?" He huffed, frowning when they stopped. Eren turn towards him with a predatory smirk and suddenly he was thrown over Eren's shoulder. Said male started walking until they stood in his room, which was large and spacious and just beautiful. The bed seemed as though it could fit a dozen people on it. Levi was laid on it and he stared up in shock as Eren shed his shirt with a smirk. 

"I'm going to finally claim what's mine~"

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPOTRANT NOTE
> 
> Okay guys, next chapter is gonna be basically based of smut and then it'll also probably be the last chapter! Sorry it took so long but I wanted to finish this story so I wouldn't stress


	11. Chapter 11

WARNINGS: SMUT, SWEARING, MAIN CHARACTER DEATH

You guys are literally going to hate me by the end of this chapter, you can already tell what might happen by the warnings I gave. Hope you guys enjoy~ this is also going to be the first time I've done it in someone's Point Of View! Btw its in Levi's 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Levi's POV

I gasped into the kiss, my hands coming up to tug at brunette hair. Another pair of hands travelling down my sides carefully, sliding back up but this time gripping my shirt. Eren tugged it over my head and threw it behind him carelessly, not sparing it a glance. I shivered in anticipation and tugged Eren into a kiss, panting breathlessly into his mouth. His tongue swiped my bottom lips before it disappeared and I tied following him when he leaned away, breaking the kiss and leaving me a mess. How could one kiss leave me so breathless...!? 

A soft blush covered my cheeks when he chuckled at me, his hair covering his eyes as he looked down, unbuttoning his shirt. I looked on with wide eyes Oh gosh he looks so hot right now. This man was going to be the death of me. 

"So eager aren't we~" he teased resulting in me whining pathetically, which changed soon as he ground his hips against my own, pleasure shooting through me as I gasped out his name. My hands grabbing his hips as I tried tugging him closer, wanting to feel more of him. Small helpless plea's coming from me. His own shirt was also thrown behind him and my hands caressed his chest softly. The sight of his lean but muscular body made me keen in need. 

"Nya~ o-oh fuck eren... p-please don't tease me..." I begged pathetically, groaning as he leaned own to kiss me, his tongue forcing its way past my lips and ravishing my mouth. Erens hands had slipped down to my zipper, teasingly dragging it down as slow as he could, chest rumbling as he laughed into the kiss when my hips jerked up, wanting him to just hurry the fuck up and touch me!!!

After what seemed like forever, my pants were discarded off to the side. If I was in my right mind I would've gotten annoyed that they were not folded and placed tidily on the chair but I wasn't in my right mind and I wanted him to hurry up and fuck me already!

Eren pulled back and stared down at me. His eyes softening as he placed a hand on my cheek, smiling gently down at me. Looking at me like I wasn't panting with need.

"I love you..." he whispered and leant down, his plump lips meeting my own in another kiss but this one calm and full of love, unlike the other frantic kisses. His hands trailed along my thighs, leaving me in a shuddering mess as the kiss started to once again get heated. 

Eren's hands grabbed the edge of my briefs and slowly pulled them down. It was torture. I wanted him. No. I needed him right now. But he was too busy teasing me. He wanted to play dirty? Fine. Two can play that game.

"E-Eren please... I feel so hot a-and I need you so bad~ I want you to fuck me ...~" I gasped out as I begged, eyes closing tightly as small pants escaped my ajar lips. A low growl was heard as my briefs were ripped off me; gasping as the cold air met my hot throbbing member. Shuffling was heard as Eren took of the rest of his clothing, his member sliding up -holy shit what the fuck, that would not fit in me- slipping between my legs.

"What my Queen wants~ my Queen gets~" he chuckled as he rutted against me. Our dicks rubbing against each other making us both moan from the sensation. 

I blinked in surprise as fingers skimmed across my lips. My eyes met Teal ones as I slowly wrapped my lips around his fingers, moaning softly as I swirled my tongue around my pads of his fingers, making Eren groan. Impatiently, he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and pushed me down. 

His finger slipped between my legs and I shivered in anticipation, his finger skimming across my hole. I tensed up but he didn't push and pull away, his eyes locking with mine and I relaxed instantly. Staring into his orbs which seemed to glow. I barely felt when a finger pushed itself into me, nor the other two following it. All I could do was moan softly and stare into his beautiful eyes. 

After a while I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, tugging him down as I whispered 'I'm ready' in his ear. Wanting him to fuck me already because I was so needy right now. 

His fingers were pulled out as he shuffled around, trying to get comfortable and his fingers rubbed patterns into my hips soothingly, trying to take my mind off on what was to come.

Seconds later, something much bigger than his fingers was pushing itself into me. A spark of pain made me gasp as I gripped Eren's shoulders tightly, gritting my teeth from the pain as Eren stopped after a bit. Groaning as my soft heat devoured his dick. 

"Can I push the rest in...?" He muttered after a while and my eyes widened in shock. There was more!? I thought in panic as he pushed more of his dick into me. I let out a soft cry as my nails dig deeper into the skin of his shoulders, eyes clenching themselves closed as I tried to focus on anything other than the pain.

Eren grabbed my hips and in one strong tug, my ass was flushed against his hips. Groans falling from his lips as he forced himself not to move. I sucked in a breath as I tried to get used to the intruding length inside me. That was hard when it was probably the size of my fucking arm. 

Eren rolled his hips against mine and– oh fuck... that actually felt pretty good. I moaned under my breath and Eren took that as an okay to move. He slowly pulled out only to snap his hips forward, plunging back into me electing a high pitched shout from me, my back arching off the bed as I gripped the sheets tightly. The pleasure was unexpected but welcomed. 

Eren continued to thrust into me, burying his face in the side of my neck as I whimpered. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as pleasure over took my body and mind. I kept murmuring 'Eren' over and over again.

My mind was blank as he kept ramming his member into me, my hands coming up to bury them in Eren's hair as I tugged him down into a rough kiss. I suckled on his bottom lip and pushed my tongue into his warm cavern when his lips parted. Our tongues fought for dominance which he eventually won -I will win one day brat!- and I moaned as he sucked on my tongue. Hips frantically grinding against mine as soft whines came from me which were muffled from the kiss.

"A-ah~! Eren~.....!!!" I moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss. Tears from the amount of pleasure I was feeling were building up in my eyes. It felt so good and I never wanted it to end. But unfortunately it had to end sometime. 

A hot feeling started to build up inside me as I panted heavily. My hair sticking to my forward as I felt so hot and bothered. Eren felt so good inside my, pushing himself in and out over and over again. Hearing his grunt as his rough voice muttered soft words into my ear. Sweat running down his chests and abs and his cock..... I looked down blushing heavily at the sight of his dick disappearing inside me over and over again as he pounded into me. 

The sight alone was enough to make me cum. My cheek pressed against the pillow as I looked off to the side slightly, tears running down my cheeks and my face flushed, my own cum landing on my chest and making a mess as I moaned loudly, spreading my legs more for Eren who groaned under his breath as I tightened around him. 

His thrusts grew sloppier and sloppier till he pushed himself into my body one last time as deep as he could before filling me up with his cum. His body trembling as grunts came from him, his hands resting on either side of my head as he closed his eyes tightly, hair falling in his face. Both of us were panting from our orgasms. Neither of us wanted to move, we wanted to be connected to each other forever but sooner or later we would have to move. 

I huffed and shoved him off of me. His body falling next to me as the bed squeaked from the sudden impact. His tanned arms tugging me forward against him as his breathing heavily escaped him. A chuckle came from him as he buried his face in my hair. 

"You smell like sex..." I shivered. His voice was so husky and fuck if it didn't make me slightly hard again. 

"I wonder why" I rolled my eyes as I muttered back sarcastically. He chuckled once again as he ran his fingers across my hips. Running his the pads of his fingers across the red finger marks on my hips in which he left when gripping them. 

"They're gonna bruise..." he murmured quietly and I rolled my eyes once again, turning around on my side to kiss his nose reassuringly as he smiled. 

"I don't mind... it makes me feel claimed" I teased. My expression suddenly changed as I stared at him seductively. My finger coming up to run down his chest, down his stomach and circling his groin. "And don't think we're finished here~" I grinned. Eren flashed me a smirk and in seconds he was on me again. 

(IM SORRY THE SMUT WAS SO SHORT! IM JUST EXHAUSTED RN AND ITS SO BAD!)

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\  
(No ones POV)

Levi stared at the roof, his breathing slow. A clump of white hair lay on his face but he was too tired to move it. His hand clutching Eren's as the other male muttered soothing words. Levi choked on a soft sob and glanced at Eren weakly, tears rushing from his eyes as he stared at the grey haired male. A sad smile rested on Eren's face, his teal eyes squinted slightly showing off the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

"I-I'm scared Eren..." his voice cracked, bottom lip trembling as Eren leant forward. Kissing the smaller males forehead reassuringly as he shook. 

"I-its going to be okay Levi... you're going to be okay... just know I love you..." Eren whispered as Levi forced himself to not cry any harder. Instead he sniffled and smiled up at Eren. 

"You're still as handsome as the first day we met..."

"I was a beast back then, and I practically sexually assaulted you" 

Levi let out a small laugh which was followed by a series of coughs, patting his chest as he tried to calm the coughing. After a few minutes the coughing had calmed down and Levi sighed. 

"But still... you were always the most handsome man I've ever known... you still are..." he mumbled out as his breathing started to slow. Eren laid next to the male and grabbed his hand, his thumb running over the ring his husband wore, showing he was taken and married. 

"And you're still the most beautiful out of all Levi... I've lived an amazing life with you by my side and I'm sill a bit down we won't be greeting our grandkids when they come into the world but our kids will tell them all sorts of stories of us... with you by my side I felt like I could conquer anything in my path cause you gave me the hope and confidence to do so... Levi Ackerman Jaeger... you're my one and only and I love you so much..." Eren cried softly as he wrapped his arms around Levi. Leaning them both against the head board so they could stare outside through the open doors of the balcony as the sun started to set. 

Levi gave a small crooked smile, sighing in content. "As do I Eren.... I love you so much and it pains me that we're gonna be leaving this world so soon... I know when I was younger I said I don't fear death because it happens with everyone... but Eren I am scared... I'm scared on what it's gonna be like when I'm dead, if I'll forget you or if I'll ever see you again... I'm scared of not knowing what's going to happen after I die.." he cried softly, clutching Eren's arms as his body started to relax. 

"Don't worry Levi... I will always be by your side no matter what.." Eren smiled softly, his grey locks falling in his face as he leant down to kiss Levi's head.

"Thank you E-Eren... love you..." Levi murmured as his eyes slipped shut. Body falling limp as a smile adored his lips. He looked beautiful, even with the wrinkles and his white hair. He was absolutely stunning. Age had been nice with him.

"Love you too Levi..." Eren murmured as he cried softly, hugging the lifeless male closer as he felt himself grow weaker. "A-and I always will..." he whispered as he too fell limp, not before giving Levi one last kiss. 

Their story was known as the most beautiful. The Beauty falling in love with a Beast. The Beauty had fallen in love with the Beast, looking passed the appearance and in the end they stayed together till their dying breath. This story will be commonly known as Beauty and The Beast where a woman named Belle meets the Beast. But only few will know what really happened and who this story was based off. To this very day, this story is still told, though in many different ways. To those who was this, you know the truth, you know what really happened. A man fell In love with a Beast, and when someone tried to come between them, they'd fight back. 

They would do anything for each other, even to their last breath. The Beauty and A Beast~

_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

AND THATS THIS STORY FINISHED GUYS! Seeing this story go makes me cry because I love this and now seeing it finished makes me proud but also sad as I say goodbye. Writing this story has been a lot of fun and I wanna thank everyone for their support! I love You all and expect a new story up soon!


End file.
